Fifty Shades Darker
by Rainha M
Summary: Intimidada por los singulares gustos sexuales y oscuros secretos de la hermosa, atormentada y joven empresaria Regina Mills, Emma Swan ha roto su relación para iniciar una nueva carrera publicitaria. Pero el deseo de Regina todavía domina cada uno de sus pensamientos y cuándo ella le propone un nuevo arreglo, Emma no puede resistirse. Totalmente basada en el segundo libro de 50SDG
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

**Lo sé, no he tardado mucho, de hecho fue algo de imprevisto, estaba sentada frente a la computadora y pensé que no podía dejarlas mucho tiempo abandonadas y lo cumpliré, trataré de llevar unas actualizaciones continuas, aunque no les prometo nada.**

**Disfruten y espero sus comentarios.**

* * *

Ha vuelto. Mamá sigue durmiendo o está enferma de nuevo.

Me escondo y acurruco bajo la mesa de la cocina. A través de mis dedos puedo ver a mami, Está dormida en el sofá. Su mano está sobre la pegajosa alfombra verde y él usa sus grandes botas con brillantes hebillas, y se detiene sobre mami gritando.

Golpea a mi mami con la correa.

-_ ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! Eres una jodida perra. Eres una idiota perra. Sólo una jodida perra, eso es lo que eres_ – Mami hace un ruido sollozante._ Alto. Por favor alto._ Mami no grita. Mami se acurruca haciéndose más pequeña.

Tengo los dedos en mis oídos y cierro los ojos.

Se voltea y puedo ver sus botas mientras pisa fuerte entrando a la cocina. Aún tiene la correa, está tratando de encontrarme.

_- Ahí estás pequeña mierda –_

Un gemido escalofriante la despierta_ ¡Cristo!_ Está empapada en sudor y su corazón palpita fuertemente ¿_Qué_ _carajo_? Se sienta erguida en la cama y pone la cabeza entre sus manos, _¡Joder, han vuelto, el ruido era yo_! Toma una respiración profunda estabilizándose, tratando de liberar su mente del olor a wishky barato y rancio y cigarrillos

* * *

**éste no es un capítulo, es solo el prólogo, espero y actualizar pronto **

**Espero sus comentarios y que les guste la historia (Aunque es continuación)**

**y Gracias a todas esas personas que por Twitter o PM me instaron a no demorar tanto, en especial a DJDM ¡GRACIAS POR TU PACIENCIA**

**Besos y abrazos ciberneticos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! **

**que he sido puntual con mis actualizaciones:D **

**disfruten!**

* * *

He sobrevivido al tercer día post-Regina, y a mi primer día en el ha ido bien distraerme. El tiempo ha pasado volando entre una nebulosa de caras nuevas, trabajo por hacer y el señor Neal Cassidy. El señor Neal Cassidy… se apoya en mi mesa, y sus ojos color avellana brillan cuando baja la mirada y me sonríe. —Un trabajo excelente, Emms. Me parece que formaremos un gran equipo – Yo tuerzo los labios hacia arriba y consigo algo parecido a una sonrisa.

—Yo ya me voy, si te parece bien —murmuro.

—Claro, son las cinco y media. Nos veremos mañana –

—Buenas tardes, Neal –

—Buenas tardes, Emma – Recojo mi bolso, me pongo la chaqueta y me dirijo a la puerta. Una vez en la calle, aspiro profundamente el aire de Seattle a primera hora de la tarde. Eso no basta para llenar el vacío de mi pecho, un vacío que siento desde el sábado por la mañana, una grieta desgarradora que me recuerda lo que he perdido. Camino hacia la parada del autobús con la cabeza gacha, mirándome los pies y pensando cómo será estar sin mi querido, mi viejo Escarabajo o sin el Audi. Descarto inmediatamente esa posibilidad. No. No pienso en ella. Naturalmente que puedo permitirme un coche; un coche nuevo y bonito. Sospecho que ella ha sido muy generosa con el pago, y eso me deja un sabor amargo en la boca, pero aparto esa idea e intento mantener la mente en blanco y tan aturdida como sea posible. No puedo pensar en ella. No quiero empezar a llorar otra vez… en plena calle, no.

El apartamento está vacío. Echo de menos a Ruby, y la imagino tumbada en una playa de Barbados bebiendo sorbitos de un combinado frío. Enciendo la pantalla plana del televisor para que el ruido llene el vacío y dé cierta sensación de compañía, pero ni la escucho ni la miro. Me siento y observo fijamente la pared de ladrillo. Estoy entumecida. Solo siento dolor. ¿Cuánto tendré que soportar esto? El timbre de la puerta me saca de golpe de mi abatimiento y siento un brinco en el corazón. ¿Quién puede ser? Pulso el interfono.

—Un paquete para la señorita Swan —contesta una voz monótona e impersonal, y la decepción me parte en dos. Bajo las escaleras, indiferente, y me encuentro con un chico apoyado en la puerta principal que masca chicle de forma ruidosa y lleva una gran caja de cartón. Firmo la entrega del paquete y me lo llevo arriba. Es una caja enorme y, curiosamente, liviana. Dentro hay dos docenas de rosas de tallo largo y una tarjeta.

_Felicidades por tu primer día en el trabajo. Espero que haya ido bien._

_Y gracias por el planeador. Has sido muy amable._

_Ocupa un lugar preferente en mi mesa._

_Regina._

Me quedo mirando la tarjeta impresa, la grieta de mi pecho se ensancha. Sin duda, esto lo ha enviado su asistente. Probablemente Regina ha tenido muy poco que ver. Me duele demasiado pensar eso. Observo las rosas: son preciosas, y no soy capaz de tirarlas a la basura. Voy hacia la cocina, diligente, a buscar un jarrón. Y así se establece un patrón: despertar, trabajar, llorar, dormir. Bueno, tratar de dormir. No consigo huir de ella ni en sueños. Sus ardientes ojos negros, su mirada perdida, su cabello oscuro y brillante, todo me persigue. Y la música… tanta música… no soporto oír ningún tipo de música. Procuro evitarla a toda costa. Incluso las melodías de los anuncios me hacen temblar. No he hablado con nadie, ni siquiera con mi madre, ni con David. Ahora mismo soy incapaz de tener una conversación banal. No, no quiero nada de eso. Me he convertido en mi propia isla independiente. Una tierra saqueada y devastada por la guerra, donde no crece nada y cuyo porvenir es inhóspito. Sí, esa soy yo. Puedo interactuar de forma impersonal en el trabajo, pero nada más. Si hablo con mamá, sé que acabaré más destrozada aún… y ya no me queda nada por destrozar. Me cuesta comer. El miércoles a la hora del almuerzo conseguí comerme una taza de yogur, y era lo primero que había comido desde el viernes. Estoy sobreviviendo gracias a una recién descubierta tolerancia a base de cafés con leche y Coca-Cola light. Lo que me mantiene en marcha es la cafeína, pero me provoca ansiedad.

Neal ha empezado a estar muy encima de mí, me molesta, me hace preguntas personales. ¿Qué quiere? Yo me muestro educada, pero he de mantenerle a distancia. Me siento y reviso un montón de correspondencia dirigida a él, y me gusta distraerme con esa tarea insignificante. Suena un aviso de correo electrónico y rápidamente compruebo de quién es. Santo cielo. Un correo de Regina. Oh, no, aquí no… en el trabajo no.

* * *

De: Regina Mills

Fecha: 16 de enero de 2014 14:05

Para: Emma Swan

Asunto: Mañana

Querida Emma:

Perdona esta intromisión en el trabajo. Espero que esté yendo bien.

¿Recibiste mis flores?

Me he dado cuenta de que mañana es la inauguración de la exposición de tu amigo en la galería, y estoy segura de que no has tenido tiempo de comprarte un coche, y eso está lejos. Me encantaría acompañarte… si te apetece. Házmelo saber.

Regina Mills

Presidenta de Mills Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Dejo mi mesa a toda prisa, corro al lavabo y me escondo en uno de los compartimentos. La exposición de August. Maldita sea. La había olvidado por completo y le prometí que iría. Oh, no, Regina tiene razón, ¿cómo voy a ir hasta allí? Me aprieto las sienes. ¿Por qué no me ha telefoneado August? Ahora que lo pienso… ¿por qué no ha telefoneado nadie? He estado tan absorta que no me he dado cuenta de que mi móvil no sonaba. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Soy una idiota! Aún está desviado a la BlackBerry. Dios santo. Regina ha estado recibiendo mis llamadas; a menos que haya tirado la BlackBerry. ¿Cómo ha conseguido mi dirección electrónica? Sabe qué número calzo; no creo que una dirección de correo electrónico le suponga un gran problema.

¿Puedo volver a verle? ¿Puedo soportarlo? ¿Quiero verle? Cierro los ojos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras la tristeza y la añoranza destrozan mis entrañas. Claro que sí. Quizá, quizá puedo decirle que he cambiado de idea… No, no, no. No puedo estar con alguien que siente placer haciéndome daño, alguien que no puede quererme. Fogonazos de recuerdos torturan mi mente: el planeador, cogerse las manos, besarse, la bañera, su delicadeza, su humor, y su mirada sexy, oscura, pensativa. Le echo de menos. Hace cinco días, cinco días de agonía que me han parecido eternos. Por las noches lloro hasta quedarme dormida, deseando no haberme marchado, deseando que ella fuera diferente, deseando que estuviéramos juntas. ¿Cuánto durará este sentimiento horrible y abrumador? Vivo un calvario. Me rodeo el cuerpo con los brazos, me abrazo fuerte, me sostengo a mí misma. Le echo de menos. Realmente le echo de menos… le quiero. Sencillamente. ¡Emma Swan, estás en el trabajo! He de ser fuerte, pero quiero ir a la exposición de August y, en el fondo, mi lado masoquista quiere ver a Regina. Inspiro profundamente y vuelvo a mi mesa.

* * *

De: Emma Swan

Fecha: 16 de enero de 2014 14:25

Para: Regina Mills

Asunto: Mañana

Hola, Regina:

Gracias por las flores; son preciosas.

Sí, te agradecería que me acompañaras. Gracias.

Emma Swan

Ayudante de Neal Cassidy, editor de SIP

* * *

Reviso mi móvil y veo que las llamadas siguen desviadas a la BlackBerry. Neal está en una reunión, así que llamo rápidamente a August. —Hola, August, soy Emma –

—Hola, desaparecida – Su tono es tan cariñoso y agradable que casi basta con eso para provocarme otra crisis.

—No puedo hablar mucho. ¿A qué hora he de estar mañana en tu exposición? –

—Pero ¿vendrás? – Parece emocionado.

—Sí, claro – Al imaginar su gesto de satisfacción, sonrío sinceramente por primera vez en cinco días.

—A las siete y media –

—Pues nos vemos allí. Adiós, August –

—Adiós, Emma –

* * *

De: Regina Mills

Fecha: 16 de enero de 2014 14:27

Para: Emma Swan

Asunto: Mañana

Querida Emma:

¿A qué hora paso a recogerte?

Regina Mills

Presidenta de Mills Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

De: Emma Swan

Fecha: 16 de enero de 2014 14:32

Para: Regina Mills

Asunto: Mañana

La exposición de August se inaugura a las 19.30. ¿A qué hora te parece bien?

Emma Swan

Ayudante de Neal Cassidy, editor de SIP

* * *

De: Regina Mills

Fecha: 16 de enero de 2014 14:34

Para: Emma Swan

Asunto: Mañana

Querida Emma: Portland está bastante lejos. Debería recogerte a las 17.45.

Tengo muchas ganas de verte.

Regina Mills

Presidenta de Mills Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

De: Emma Swan

Fecha: 16 de enero de 2014 14:38

Para: Regina Mills

Asunto: Mañana

Hasta entonces, pues.

Emma Swan

Ayudante de Neal Cassidy, editor de SIP

* * *

Oh, Dios. Voy a ver a Regina, y por primera vez en cinco días, mi estado de ánimo mejora un ápice y me atrevo a preguntarme cómo habrá estado ella. ¿Me ha echado de menos? Seguramente no como yo a ella. ¿Ha encontrado a una nueva sumisa de dondequiera que las saque? Esa idea me hace tanto daño que la desecho inmediatamente. Miro el montón de correspondencia que he de clasificar para Neal, y me pongo a ello, mientras lucho por expulsar a Regina fuera de mi mente una vez más. Por la noche doy vueltas y vueltas en la cama intentando dormir. Es la primera vez en varios días que no he llorado hasta quedarme dormida. Visualizo mentalmente la cara de Regina la última vez que le vi, cuando me marché de su apartamento. Su expresión torturada me persigue. Recuerdo que ella no quería que me fuera, lo cual me resultó muy extraño. ¿Por qué iba a quedarme si las cosas habían llegado a un punto muerto? Las dos evitábamos nuestros propios conflictos: mi miedo al castigo, su miedo a… ¿qué? ¿Al amor? Me doy la vuelta, me invade una tristeza insoportable, y me abrazo a la almohada. Ella no merece que le quieran. ¿Por qué se siente así? ¿Tiene algo que ver con su infancia? ¿Con su madre biológica, la puta adicta al crack?

Esos pensamientos me acechan hasta la madrugada, cuando finalmente caigo agotada en un sueño convulso. El día pasa muy, muy despacio, y Neal se muestra inusualmente atento. Sospecho que es por el vestido morado y las botas negras de tacón alto que le he robado del armario a Kate, pero trato de no pensar demasiado en eso. Decido ir a comprarme ropa con mi primera paga. El vestido me queda más holgado de lo debido, pero finjo que no me doy cuenta. Por fin son las cinco y media, recojo mi chaqueta y mi bolso, e intento mantener la calma. ¡Voy a verle!

— ¿Sales con alguien esta noche? —pregunta Neal cuando pasa junto a mi mesa al salir.

—Sí. No. La verdad es que no – Arquea una ceja y me mira, claramente intrigado.

— ¿Un novio? – Me ruborizo.

—No, una amiga. Una ex novia –

—A lo mejor mañana te apetece ir a tomar una copa después del trabajo. Has tenido una primera semana magnífica, Emms. Deberíamos celebrarlo – Sonríe, y en su cara aparece una emoción desconocida que me incomoda. Se mete las manos en los bolsillos y sale tranquilamente por la puerta. Veo su espalda que se aleja y frunzo el ceño. ¿Tomar copas con el jefe es buena idea?

Meneo la cabeza. Primero he de enfrentarme a una noche con Regina Mills. ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo? Corro al lavabo a darme los últimos toques. Me examino la cara con severidad en el enorme espejo de la pared durante un buen rato. Estoy pálida como siempre, con unos círculos negros alrededor de los ojos demasiado grandes. Se me ve demacrada, angustiada. Ojalá supiera maquillarme. Me pongo un poco de rímel y lápiz de ojos y me pellizco las mejillas, confiando en que cojan un poco de color. Me arreglo el pelo para que me caiga con naturalidad por la espalda, e inspiro profundamente. Tendrá que bastar con eso.

Cruzo nerviosa el vestíbulo y, al pasar por recepción, saludo con una sonrisa a Claire. Creo que ella y yo podríamos ser amigas. Neal está hablando con Tamara mientras yo voy hacia la puerta, y él corre a abrírmela con una sonrisa enorme. —Pasa, Emms —murmura.

—Gracias —sonrío, avergonzada. Fuera, junto al bordillo, Taylor espera. Abre la puerta de atrás del coche. Vacilante, me giro para mirar de reojo a Neal, que ha salido detrás de mí. Está contemplando el Audi SUV, consternado. Me giro de nuevo, me encamino hacia el coche y subo detrás, y allí está ella sentada —Regina Mills—, con su falda gris y el cuello de la camisa blanca desabrochado. Dejando ver su espectacular escote ¡Mierda Emma! me reprende mi subconciente, pero no puedo evitar recorrer descaradamente su cuerpo, esas piernas que tanto me gustan, su hermosa figura y para terminar esa sensual cicatriz en su labio. Cuando termino de mirarlas us ojos negros brillan. Se me seca la boca. Está soberbia, pero me mira con mala cara. ¿Por qué?

— ¿Cuánto hace que no has comido? —me suelta en cuanto entro y Taylor cierra la puerta.

Maldita sea.

—Hola, Regina. Yo también me alegro de verte –

—No estoy de humor para aguantar tu lengua viperina. Contéstame – Sus ojos centellean. Por Dios…

—Mmm… He comido un yogur al mediodía. Ah… y un plátano –

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste de verdad? —pregunta, mordaz. Taylor ocupa discretamente su puesto al volante, pone en marcha el coche y se incorpora al tráfico. Yo levanto la vista y Neal me hace un gesto, aunque no sé qué ve a través del cristal oscuro. Le devuelvo el saludo. — ¿Quién es ese? —suelta Regina.

—Mi jefe –

— ¿Bueno? ¿Tu última comida? –

—Regina, la verdad es que eso no es asunto tuyo —murmuro, sintiéndome extraordinariamente valiente.

—Todo lo que haces es asunto mío. Dime – No, no lo es. Yo gruño fastidiada, pongo los ojos en blanco, y Regina entorna la mirada. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo tengo ganas de reír. Intento reprimir esa risita que amenaza con escaparse. Regina suaviza el gesto mientras yo me esfuerzo en poner cara seria, y veo que la sombra de una sonrisa aflora a sus maravillosos labios perfilados. — ¿Bien? —pregunta en un tono más conciliador –

—Pasta alla vongole, el viernes pasado —susurro. Ella cierra los ojos, y la ira, y posiblemente el pesar, barren su rostro.

—Ya —dice con una voz totalmente inexpresiva—. Diría que desde entonces has perdido cinco kilos, seguramente más. Por favor, come, Emma —me reprende. Yo bajo la vista hacia los dedos, que mantengo unidos en el regazo. ¿Por qué siempre hace que me sienta como una niña descarriada? Se gira hacia mí. — ¿Cómo estás? —pregunta, todavía con voz suave. Pues, la verdad, estoy destrozada… Trago saliva.

—Si te dijera que estoy bien, te mentiría – Ella inspira intensamente.

—Yo estoy igual —musita, se inclina hacia mí y me coge la mano—. Te echo de menos —añade.

Oh, no. Piel con piel.

—Regina, yo… –

—Emma, por favor. Tenemos que hablar – Voy a llorar. No.

—Regina, yo… por favor… he llorado mucho —añado, intentando controlar mis emociones.

—Oh, cariño, no. —Tira de mi mano y sin darme cuenta estoy sobre su regazo. Me ha rodeado con sus brazos y ha hundido la nariz en mi pelo—. Te he echado tanto de menos, Emma —susurra.

Yo quiero zafarme de ella, mantener cierta distancia, pero me envuelve con sus brazos. Me aprieta contra su pecho. Me derrito. Oh, aquí es donde quiero estar. Apoyo la cabeza en ella y me besa el pelo repetidas veces. Este es mi hogar. Huele a lino, a suavizante, a gel, y a mi aroma favorito… Regina. Durante un segundo me permito fantasear con que todo irá bien, y eso apacigua mi alma inquieta. Unos minutos después, Taylor aparca junto a la acera, aunque todavía no hemos salido de la ciudad. —Ven —Regina me aparta de su regazo—, hemos llegado – ¿Qué?

—Al helipuerto… en lo alto de este edificio – Regina mira hacia la alta torre a modo de explicación. Claro. El Charlie Tango. Taylor abre la puerta y salgo. Me dedica una sonrisa afectuosa y paternal que hace que me sienta segura. Yo le sonrío a mi vez. —Debería devolverte el pañuelo

—Quédeselo, señorita Swan, con mis mejores deseos – Me ruborizo mientras Regina rodea el coche y me coge de la mano. Intrigado, mira a Taylor, que le devuelve una mirada impasible que no trasluce nada.

— ¿A las nueve? —le dice Regina.

—Sí, señora – Regina asiente, se da la vuelta y me conduce a través de la puerta doble al majestuoso vestíbulo. Yo me deleito con el tacto de su mano ancha y sus dedos largos y hábiles, curvados sobre los míos. Noto ese tirón familiar… me siento atraída, como Ícaro hacia su sol. Yo ya me he quemado, y sin embargo aquí estoy otra vez. Al llegar al ascensor, ella pulsa el botón de llamada. Yo le observo a hurtadillas y ella exhibe su enigmática media sonrisa. Cuando se abren las puertas, me suelta la mano y me hace pasar.

Las puertas se cierran y me atrevo a mirarle otra vez. Ella baja los ojos hacia mí, esos vívidos ojos negros, y ahí está, esa electricidad en el aire que nos rodea. Palpable. Casi puedo saborear cómo late entre nosotras y nos atrae mutuamente. —Oh, Dios —jadeo, y disfruto un segundo de la intensidad de esta atracción primitiva y visceral.

—Yo también lo noto —dice con ojos intensos y turbios. Un deseo oscuro y letal inunda mi entrepierna. Ella me sujeta la mano y me acaricia los nudillos con el pulgar, y todos los músculos de mis entrañas se tensan deliciosa e intensamente. ¿Cómo puede seguir provocándome esto?

—Por favor, no te muerdas el labio, Emma —susurra. Levanto la mirada hacia ella y me suelto el labio. Le deseo. Aquí, ahora, en el ascensor. ¿Cómo iba a ser de otro modo? —Ya sabes qué efecto tiene eso en mí —murmura.

Oh, todavía ejerzo efecto sobre ella. La diosa que llevo dentro despierta de sus cinco días de enfurruñamiento. De golpe se abren las puertas, se rompe el hechizo y estamos en la azotea.

Hace viento y, a pesar de la chaqueta negra, tengo frío. Regina me rodea con el brazo, me atrae hacia ella y vamos a toda prisa hasta el centro del helipuerto, donde está el Charlie Tango con sus hélices girando despacio. Un hombre alto y rubio, de mandíbula cuadrada y con traje oscuro, baja de un salto, se agacha y corre hacia nosotros. Le estrecha la mano a Regina y grita por encima del ruido de las hélices. —Listo para despegar, señora. ¡Todo suyo! –

— ¿Lo has revisado todo? –

—Sí, señora –

— ¿Lo recogerás hacia las ocho y media? –

—Sí, señora –

—Taylor te espera en la entrada –

—Gracias, señora Mills. Que tenga un vuelo agradable hasta Portland. Señora —me saluda. Regina asiente sin soltarme, se agacha y me lleva hasta la puerta del helicóptero. Una vez dentro me abrocha fuerte el arnés, y tensa las correas. Me dedica una mirada de complicidad y esa sonrisa secreta suya.

—Esto debería impedir que te muevas del sitio —murmura—. Debo decir que me gusta cómo te queda el arnés. No toques nada – Yo me pongo muy colorada, y ella desliza el dedo índice por mi mejilla antes de pasarme los cascos. A mí también me gustaría tocarte, pero no me dejarás. Frunzo el ceño. Además, ha apretado tanto las correas que apenas puedo moverme. Ocupa su asiento y se ata también, luego empieza a hacer todas las comprobaciones previas al despegue. Es tan competente… Resulta muy seductora. Se pone los cascos, gira un mando y las hélices cogen velocidad, ensordeciéndome. Se vuelve hacia mí y me mira. — ¿Lista, cariño? – Su voz resuena a través de los cascos.

—Sí – Esboza esa sonrisa juvenil… que llevo tanto tiempo sin ver.

—Torre de Sea-Tac, aquí Charlie Tango Golf… Golf Echo Hotel, listo para despegar hacia Portland vía PDX. Solicito confirmación, corto – La voz impersonal del controlador aéreo contesta con las instrucciones.

—Roger, torre, Charlie Tango preparado – Regina gira dos mandos, sujeta la palanca, y el helicóptero se eleva suave y lentamente hacia el cielo crepuscular. Seattle y mi estómago quedan allá abajo, y hay tanto que ver…

—Nosotras ya hemos perseguido el amanecer, Emma, ahora el anochecer – Su voz me llega a través de los cascos. Me giro para mirarle, boquiabierta. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Cómo es capaz de decir cosas tan románticas? Sonríe, y no puedo evitar corresponderle con timidez. —Esta vez se ven más cosas aparte de la puesta de sol —dice. La última vez que volamos a Seattle era de noche, pero la vista de este atardecer es espectacular, de otro mundo, literalmente. Sobrevolamos los edificios más altos, y subimos más y más. —El Escala está por ahí. —Señala hacia el edificio—. Boeing allá, y ahora verás la Aguja Espacial – Estiro el cuello.

—Nunca he estado allí –

—Yo te llevaré… podemos ir a comer –

—Regina, lo hemos dejado –

—Ya lo sé. Pero de todos modos puedo llevarte allí y alimentarte – Me mira fijamente. Yo muevo la cabeza, enrojezco, y opto por una actitud algo menos beligerante.

—Esto de aquí arriba es precioso, gracias –

—Es impresionante, ¿verdad? –

—Es impresionante que puedas hacer esto –

— ¿Un halago de su parte, señorita Swan? Es que soy una mujer con muy diversos talentos –

—Soy muy consciente de ello, señora Mills. Se vuelve y sonríe satisfecha, y por primera vez en cinco días me tranquilizo un poco. A lo mejor esto no estará tan mal.

— ¿Qué tal el nuevo trabajo? –

—Bien, gracias. Interesante –

— ¿Cómo es tu jefe? –

—Ah, está bien – ¿Cómo voy a decirle a Regina que Neal me incomoda? Se gira hacia mí y se me queda mirando.

— ¿Qué pasa? –

—Aparte de lo obvio, nada –

— ¿Lo obvio? –

—Ay, Regina, la verdad es que a veces eres realmente obtusa –

— ¿Obtusa? ¿Yo? Tengo la impresión de que no me gusta ese tono, señorita Swan –

—Vale, pues entonces olvídalo – Tuerce los labios a modo de sonrisa.

—He echado de menos esa lengua viperina – Ahogo un jadeo y quiero chillar: ¡Yo he echado de menos… todo lo tuyo, no solo tu lengua! Pero me quedo callada, y miro a través de la pecera de vidrio que es el parabrisas del Charlie Tango, mientras seguimos hacia el sur. A nuestra derecha se ve el crepúsculo y el sol que se hunde en el horizonte —una naranja enorme, resplandeciente y abrasadora—, y es evidente que yo, Ícaro otra vez, vuelo demasiado cerca.

* * *

**Espero les halla gustado**

**Dedicatorias: Para la persona con mayor paciencia DJDM, ****Para Ana XD! Y****PARA TODOS LOS QUE COMENTAN, TIENEN EN FAVORITOS Y SIGUEN LA HISTORIA**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS CIBERNETICOS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sé que me retrasé, ****pero fue por causas de fuerza mayor, mañana regreso a clases y tenia kilos de tarea pendientes, salí de vacaciones y estuve de fiesta en fiesta, pero ya estoy aquí y procuraré tener actualización cada viernes ¿les** **parece bien? Claro que ustedes me pueden decir ¿cuándo quieren el capítulo?**

**Sin más, les dejo el capítulo y espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

El crepúsculo nos ha seguido desde Seattle, y el cielo está repleto de ópalos, rosas y aguamarinas perfectamente mezclados, como solo sabe hacerlo la madre naturaleza. La tarde es clara y fría, y las luces de Portland centellean y parpadean para darnos la bienvenida cuando Regina aterriza en el helipuerto. Estamos en lo alto de ese extraño edificio de Portland de ladrillo marrón del que partimos por primera vez hace menos de tres semanas. La verdad es que hace muy poco. Sin embargo, siento que conozco a

Regina de toda la vida. Ella maniobra para detener el _Charlie Tango_, y finalmente las hélices se paran, y lo único que oigo por los auriculares es mi propia respiración. Esto me recuerda por un momento la experiencia Thomas Tallis. Palidezco. Ahora mismo no tengo ningunas ganas de pensar en eso. Regina se desata el arnés y se inclina para desabrocharme el mío. — ¿Ha tenido buen viaje, señorita Swan? —pregunta con voz amable y un brillo en sus ojos negros.

—Sí, gracias, Señora Mills —contesto, educada.

—Bueno, vayamos a ver las fotos del chico – Tiende la mano, coge la mía y bajo del _Charlie Tango_. Un hombre de pelo canoso con barba se acerca para recibirnos con una enorme sonrisa. Le reconozco: es el mismo anciano de la última vez que estuvimos aquí.

—Joe – Regina sonríe y me suelta la mano para estrechar la del hombre con afecto. —Vigílalo para Stephan. Llegará hacia las ocho o las nueve –

—Eso haré, Señora Mills. Señora —dice, y me hace un gesto con la cabeza —. El coche espera abajo, señora. Ah, y el ascensor está estropeado, tendrán que bajar por las escaleras –

—Gracias, Joe – Regina me coge de la mano, y vamos hacia las escaleras de emergencia. —Con esos tacones tienes suerte de que solo haya tres pisos —masculla con tono de reproche. No me digas.

— ¿No te gustan las botas?, Aparte, tú llevas unos mucho más altos, de qué son ¿Del 15? –

—Me gustan mucho, Emma. y señorita Swan, le apuesto a que tengo mucha más experiencia que usted usando tacones…—Se le enturbia la mirada y creo que va a añadir algo, pero se calla—. Ven. Iremos despacio. No quiero que te caigas y te rompas esa hermosa cara – Me ruborizo y dejo que esta mujer me lleve.

* * *

Permanecemos sentados en silencio mientras nuestro chófer nos conduce a la galería. Mi ansiedad ha vuelto en plena forma, y me doy cuenta de que el rato que hemos pasado en el _Charlie Tango _ha sido la calma que precede a la tormenta. Regina está callada y pensativa… inquieta incluso; la atmósfera relajada que había entre ambas ha desaparecido. Hay tantas cosas que quiero decir, pero el trayecto es demasiado corto. Regina mira meditabunda por la ventanilla. —August es solo un amigo —murmuro.

Regina se gira y me mira, pero sus ojos oscuros y cautelosos no dejan entrever nada. Su boca… ay, su boca es provocativa y perturbadora. La recuerdo sobre mí… por todas partes. Me arde la piel. Ella se revuelve en el asiento y frunce el ceño.

—Tienes unos ojos preciosos, que ahora parecen demasiado grandes para tu cara, Emma. Por favor, dime que comerás –

—Sí, Regina, comeré —contesto de forma automática y displicente.

—Lo digo en serio –

— ¿Ah, sí? – No puedo reprimir el tono desdeñoso. Sinceramente, qué cínica es esta mujer… esta mujer que me ha hecho pasar un calvario estos últimos días. No, eso no es verdad, yo misma me he sometido al calvario. No. Ha sido ella. Muevo la cabeza, confusa.

—No quiero pelearme contigo, Emma. Quiero que vuelvas, y te quiero sana —dice en voz baja.

—Pero no ha cambiado nada – Tú sigues siendo Cincuenta Sombras.

—Hablaremos a la vuelta. Ya hemos llegado – El coche aparca frente a la galería, y Regina baja y me deja con la palabra en la boca. Me abre la puerta del coche y salgo.

— ¿Por qué haces eso? —digo, en voz más alta de lo que pretendía.

— ¿Hacer qué? —replica sorprendido.

—Decir algo como eso y luego callarte –

—Emma, estamos aquí, donde tú quieres estar. Ahora centrémonos en esto y después hablamos. No me apetece demasiado montar un numerito en la calle – Me ruborizo y miro alrededor. Tiene razón. Es demasiado público. Me mira y aprieto los labios.

—De acuerdo —acepto de mal humor. Me da la mano y me conduce al interior del edificio. Estamos en un almacén rehabilitado: paredes de ladrillo, suelos de madera oscura, techos blancos y tuberías del mismo color. Es espacioso y moderno, y hay bastantes personas deambulando por la galería, bebiendo vino y admirando la obra de August. Al darme cuenta de que August ha cumplido su sueño, mis problemas se desvanecen por un momento. ¡Así se hace, August!

—Buenas noches y bienvenidos a la exposición —nos da la bienvenida una mujer joven vestida de negro, con el pelo castaño muy corto, los labios pintados de rojo brillante y unos enormes pendientes de aro. Me echa un breve vistazo, luego otro a Regina, mucho más prolongado de lo estrictamente necesario, después vuelve a mirarme, pestañea y se ruboriza. Arqueo una ceja. Es mía… o lo era. Me esfuerzo por no mirarla mal, y cuando sus ojos vuelven a centrarse, pestañea de nuevo. —Ah, eres tú, Emma. Nos encanta que tú también formes parte de todo esto – Sonríe, me entrega un folleto y me lleva a una mesa con bebidas y un refrigerio.

— ¿La conoces? – Regina frunce el ceño. Yo digo que no con la cabeza, igualmente desconcertada. Ella encoge los hombros, con aire distraído. — ¿Qué quieres beber? –

—Una copa de vino blanco, gracias – Hace un gesto de contrariedad, pero se muerde la lengua y se dirige al servicio de bar.

—¡Emms! – August se acerca presuroso a través de un nutrido grupo de gente.

¡Madre mía! Lleva traje. Tiene buen aspecto y me sonríe. Me abre los brazos, me estrecha con fuerza. Y hago cuanto puedo para no echarme a llorar. Mi amigo, mi único amigo ahora que Ruby está fuera. Tengo los ojos llenos de lágrimas. —Emma, me alegro muchísimo de que hayas venido —me susurra al oído, y de pronto se calla, me aparta un poco y me observa.

— ¿Qué? –

—Oye, ¿estás bien? Pareces… bueno, rara. Dios mío, ¿has perdido peso? – Parpadeo para no llorar. Él también… no.

—Estoy bien, August. Y muy contenta por ti. Felicidades por la exposición – Al ver la preocupación reflejada en su cara tan familiar, se me quiebra la voz, pero he de guardar la compostura.

— ¿Cómo has venido? —pregunta.

—Me ha traído Regina —digo con repentino recelo.

—Ah. —A August le cambia la cara, se le ensombrece el gesto y me suelta—. ¿Dónde está? –

—Por ahí, pidiendo las bebidas – Cabeceo en dirección a Regina, y veo que está charlando tranquilamente con alguien en la cola. Cuando dirijo los ojos hacia ella, levanta la vista y nos sostenemos la mirada. Y durante ese breve instante me quedo paralizada, contemplando a esa mujer increíblemente guapa que me observa con cierta emoción mal disimulada. Su expresión ardiente me abrasa por dentro y por un momento ambas nos perdemos en nuestras miradas. Dios… Esa maravillosa mujer quiere que vuelva con ella, y en lo más profundo de mi ser una dulce sensación de felicidad se abre lentamente como una campánula al amanecer.

— ¡Emma! —August me distrae y me siento arrastrada otra vez al aquí y ahora —. Estoy encantado de que hayas venido… Escucha, tengo que avisarte – De repente, la señorita de cabello muy corto y carmín rojo le interrumpe.

—August, la periodista del _Portland Printz _ha venido a verte. Vamos – Me dedica una sonrisa cortés.

— ¿Has visto cómo mola esto? La fama. —August sonríe de oreja a oreja, y es tan feliz que no puedo evitar hacer lo mismo—. Luego te veo, Emma – Me besa la mejilla y veo cómo se acerca con paso resuelto a una mujer que está al lado de un fotógrafo alto y desgarbado. Hay obras fotográficas de August por todas partes, algunas de ellas colocadas sobre unos lienzos enormes. Las hay monocromas y en color. Muchos de los paisajes poseen una belleza etérea. Hay una fotografía del lago de Vancouver tomada a primera hora de la tarde, en la que unas nubes rosadas se reflejan en la quietud del agua. Y durante un segundo, me siento transportada por esa tranquilidad y esa paz. Es algo extraordinario. Regina aparece a mi lado, inspiro profundamente y trago saliva, intentando recuperar parte del equilibrio perdido. Me pasa mi copa de vino blanco.

— ¿Está a la altura? – Mi voz tiene un tono más normal. Ella me mira desconcertada.

—El vino –

—No. No suele estarlo en este tipo de eventos. El chico tiene bastante talento, ¿verdad? – Regina está contemplando la foto del lago.

— ¿Por qué crees que le pedí que te hiciera un retrato? —digo, sin poder evitar un deje de orgullo. Ella, impasible, aparta los ojos de la fotografía y me mira.

— ¿Regina Mills? —El fotógrafo del _Portland Printz _se acerca a Regina—. ¿Puedo hacerle una fotografía, señora? –

—Claro – Regina esconde el rictus. Yo doy un paso atrás, pero ella me sujeta la mano y me pone a su lado. El fotógrafo nos mira a ambos, incapaz de disimular la sorpresa.

—Gracias, Señora Mills. —Dispara un par de fotos—. ¿Señorita…? — pregunta.

—Swan —contesto.

—Gracias, señorita Swan – Y se marcha a toda prisa.

—Busqué en internet fotos tuyas con alguna chica. No hay ninguna. Por eso no pensé que fueras…. – Los labios de Regina esbozan una sonrisa.

—Eso explica tu inapropiada pregunta. No. Yo no salgo con chicas, Emma… solo contigo. Pero eso ya lo sabes —dice con ojos vehementes, sinceros.

— ¿Así que nunca sales por ahí con tus… —miro alrededor inquieta para comprobar que nadie puede oírnos—… sumisas? –

—A veces. Pero eso no son citas. De compras, ya sabes – Encoge los hombros sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Ah, o sea que solo en el cuarto de juegos… su cuarto rojo del dolor y su apartamento. No sé qué sentir ante eso. —Solo contigo, Emma —susurra. Yo enrojezco y me miro los dedos. A su manera, le importo. —Este amigo tuyo parece más un fotógrafo de paisajes que de retratos. Vamos a ver – Me tiende la mano y yo la acepto.

Damos una vuelta, vemos varias obras más, y me fijo en una pareja que me saluda con un gesto de la cabeza y una sonrisa enorme, como si me conocieran. Debe de ser porque estoy con Regina, pero el chico me mira con total descaro. Es extraño. Damos la vuelta a la esquina y entonces veo por qué la gente me ha estado mirando de esa forma tan rara. En la pared del fondo hay colgados siete enormes retratos… míos. Empalidezco de golpe y me los quedo mirando atónita, estupefacta. Yo: haciendo pucheros, riendo, frunciendo el ceño, seria, risueña. Son todos primeros planos enormes, todos en blanco y negro. ¡Vaya! Recuerdo a August trajinando por ahí con la cámara cuando vino a verme un par de veces, y cuando había ido con él para hacer de chófer y de ayudante. Yo creía que eran simples instantáneas. No fotos ingenuamente robadas. Petrificada, Regina mira fijamente todas las fotografías, una por una.

—Por lo visto no soy la única —musita en tono enigmático, con los labios apretados. Creo que está enfadada. —Perdona —dice, y su centelleante mirada me deja paralizada momentáneamente. Se da la vuelta y se dirige al mostrador de recepción. ¿Qué le pasa ahora? Anonadada, le veo charlar animadamente con la señorita de cabello muy corto y carmín rojo. Saca la cartera y entrega una tarjeta de crédito. Dios mío. Debe de haber comprado una de las fotografías.

—Hola, tú eres la musa. Son unas fotos fantásticas – Es un chico con una melena rubia y brillante, que me sobresalta. Noto una mano en el codo: es Regina, ha vuelto. —Eres una tipa con suerte – El melenas rubio sonríe a Regina, que le mira con frialdad.

—Pues sí —masculla de mal humor, y me lleva aparte.

— ¿Acabas de comprar una de estas? –

— ¿Una de estas? —replica, sin dejar de mirarlas.

— ¿Has comprado más de una? – Pone los ojos en blanco.

—Las he comprado todas, Emma. No quiero que un desconocido se te coma con los ojos en la intimidad de su casa – Mi primera reacción es reírme.

— ¿Prefieres ser tú? —inquiero. Se me queda mirando. Mi audacia le ha cogido desprevenida, creo, pero intenta disimular que le hace gracia.

—Francamente, sí –

—Pervertida —le digo, y me muerdo el labio inferior para no sonreír. Se queda con la boca abierta; ahora es obvio que esto le divierte

.

—Eso no puedo negarlo, Emma – Mueve la cabeza con una mirada más dulce, risueña.

—Me gustaría hablarlo contigo luego, pero he firmado un acuerdo de confidencialidad –

Suspira, y su expresión se ensombrece al mirarme.

—Lo que me gustaría hacerle a esa lengua tan viperina – Jadeo, sé muy bien a qué se refiere.

—Eres muy grosera – Intento parecer escandalizada y lo consigo. ¿Es que no conoce límites? Me sonríe con ironía, y después tuerce el gesto.

—Se te ve muy relajada en esas fotos, Emma. Yo no suelo verte así – ¿Qué? ¡Vaya! Cambio de tema —sin la menor lógica— de las bromas a la seriedad. Me ruborizo y bajo la mirada. Me echa la cabeza hacia atrás, e inspiro profundamente al sentir el tacto de sus dedos. —Yo quiero que te relajes conmigo —susurra. Ha desaparecido cualquier rastro de broma. Vuelvo a sentir un aleteo de felicidad interior. Pero _¿_cómo puede ser esto?

Creo que tenemos problemas.

—Si quieres eso, tienes que dejar de intimidarme —replico.

—Tú tienes que aprender a expresarte y a decirme cómo te sientes — replica a su vez con los ojos centelleantes. Suspiro.

—Regina, tú me querías sumisa. Ahí está el problema. En la definición de sumisa… me lo dijiste una vez en un correo electrónico. —Hago una pausa para tratar de recordar las palabras—. Me parece que los sinónimos eran, y cito: «obediente, complaciente, humilde, pasiva, resignada, paciente, dócil, contenida». No debía mirarte. Ni hablarte a menos que me dieras permiso. ¿Qué esperabas? —digo entre dientes. Continúo, y ella frunce aún más el ceño. —Estar contigo es muy desconcertante. No quieres que te desafíe, pero después te gusta mi «lengua viperina». Exiges obediencia, menos cuando no la quieres, para así poder castigarme. Cuando estoy contigo nunca sé a qué atenerme, sencillamente – Entorna los ojos.

—Bien expresado, señorita Swan, como siempre. —Su voz es gélida—. Venga, vamos a comer.

—Solo hace media hora que hemos llegado –

—Ya has visto las fotos, ya has hablado con el chico –

—Se llama August –

—Has hablado con August… ese hombre que la última vez que le vi intentaba meterte la lengua en la boca a la fuerza cuando estabas borracha y mareada —gruñe.

—Él nunca me ha pegado —le replico. Regina me mira enfadada, la ira saliéndole por todos los poros.

—Esto es un golpe bajo, Emma —me susurra, amenazante. Me pongo pálida, y Regina, crispada de rabia apenas contenida, se pasa las manos por el pelo. Le sostengo la mirada. —Te llevo a comer algo. Parece que estés a punto de desmayarte. Busca a ese chico y despídete.

— ¿Podemos quedarnos un rato más, por favor? –

—No. Ve… ahora… a despedirte – Me hierve la sangre y la miro fijamente. Señora Maldita Obsesa del Control. La ira es buena. La ira es mejor que los lloriqueos. Desvío la mirada despacio y recorro la sala en busca de August. Está hablando con un grupo de chicas. Camino hacia él y me alejo de Cincuenta. ¿Solo porque me ha acompañado hasta aquí tengo que hacer lo que me diga? ¿Quién demonios se cree que es? Las jóvenes están embebidas en la conversación de August, en todas y cada una de sus palabras. Una de ellas reprime un gritito cuando me acerco, sin duda me reconoce de los retratos.

—August –

—Emms. Perdonadme, chicas – August les sonríe y me pasa un brazo sobre los hombros. En cierto sentido tiene gracia: August, siempre tan tranquilo y discreto, impresionando a las damas. —Pareces enfadada —dice.

—Tengo que irme —musito ofuscada.

—Acabas de llegar –

—Ya lo sé, pero Regina tiene que volver. Las fotos son fantásticas, August… eres muy bueno – Él sonríe de oreja a oreja.

—Me ha encantado verte – Me da un abrazo enorme, me coge en volandas y me da una vuelta, de manera que veo a Regina al fondo de la galería. Pone mala cara, y me doy cuenta de que es porque estoy en brazos de August. Así que, con un movimiento perfectamente calculado, le echo los brazos alrededor del cuello. Me parece que Regina está a punto de tener un ataque. Se le oscurecen los ojos hasta un punto bastante siniestro, y se acerca muy despacio hacia nosotros.

—Gracias por avisarme de lo de mis retratos —mascullo.

—Hostia. Lo siento, Emms. Debería habértelo dicho. ¿Te gustan? – Su pregunta me deja momentáneamente desconcertada.

—Mmm… no lo sé —contesto con franqueza.

—Bueno, están todos vendidos, así que a alguien le gustan. ¿A que es fantástico? Eres una chica de póster – Y me abraza más fuerte. Cuando Regina llega me fulmina con la mirada, aunque por suerte August no le ve. August me suelta. —No seas tan cara de ver, A Emma. Ah, Señora Mills, buenas noches –

—August, realmente impresionante. Lo siento pero no podemos quedarnos, hemos de volver a Seattle —dice Regina con educada frialdad, enfatizando sutilmente el plural mientras me coge de la mano—. ¿Emma? –

—Adiós, August. Felicidades otra vez – Le doy un beso fugaz en la mejilla y, sin que apenas me dé cuenta, Regina me saca a rastras del edificio. Sé que arde de rabia en silencio, pero yo también. Echa un vistazo arriba y abajo de la calle; luego, de pronto, se dirige hacia la izquierda y me lleva hasta un callejón silencioso, y me empuja bruscamente contra la pared. Me sujeta la cara entre las manos, obligándome a alzar la vista hacia sus ojos fervientes y decididos. Yo jadeo y su boca se abate sobre la mía. Me besa con violencia. Nuestros dientes chocan un segundo y luego me mete la lengua entre los labios. El deseo estalla en todo mi cuerpo como en el Cuatro de Julio, y respondo a sus besos con idéntico ardor, entrelazo las manos en su pelo y tiro con fuerza. Ella gruñe, y ese sonido sordo y sexy del fondo de su garganta reverbera en mi interior, y Regina desliza la mano por mi cuerpo, hasta la parte de arriba del muslo, y sus dedos hurgan en mi piel a través del vestido morado.

Yo vierto toda la angustia y el desengaño de los últimos días en nuestro beso, le ato a mí… y en ese momento de pasión ciega, me doy cuenta de que ella hace lo mismo, de que siente lo mismo. Regina interrumpe el beso, jadeante. Sus ojos hierven de deseo, encendiendo la sangre ya ardiente que palpita por todo mi cuerpo. Tengo la boca entreabierta e intento recuperar un aire precioso, hacer que vuelva a mis pulmones. —Tú… eres… mía —gruñe, enfatizando cada palabra. Me aparta de un empujón y se dobla con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, como si hubiera corrido una maratón—. Por Dios santo, Emma – Yo me apoyo en la pared jadeando e intento controlar la desatada reacción de mi cuerpo, trato de recuperar el equilibrio.

Estoy que muero por ella, pero no puedo caer en sus encantos, me muero por besarle, tocarla, sentir sus manos y sus labios recorriendo mi piel, no debo caer en sus encantos – No tan pronto – Musita mi subconciente – No vuelvas a hacer esto – Regina recupera la compostura y me mira sorprendida, sus ojos negros, llenos de deseo, están sorprendidos – No soy tuya, desde que me golpeaste con ese cinturón, deje de ser tuya, desde el momento en que decidí alejarme de ti, deje de ser tuya, no cambias, no soy tuya Regina Mills – Me duele lo que le digo, pero no me detengo – No soy una maldita sumisa Regina Mills – Pierdo el control y comienzo a llorar mientras sigo gritando – Soy una mujer que tiene dignidad, no me gusta que me traten como una maldita muñeca inflable, y eso haces tú Mills, tratarme como una prostituta, que está a tu disposición cuando lo deseas, si, eres sexy, sensual, demasiado atractiva para caer en segundos a tus pies, pero tienes que aprender que no todo lo que quieres lo tienes Regina – Dejo salir todo lo que tengo dentro y comienzo a llorar, ella da dos pasos hacia atrás y me mira sorprendida, no sabe que decir y yo no puedo parar de llorar, maldita sea Regina Mills y sus encantos.

—Lo siento —balbucea en cuanto recupera su control – Pero… Sé lo que estabas haciendo. ¿Deseas al fotógrafo, Emma? Es evidente que él siente algo por ti – Levanto mi cabeza y limpio mis lagrimas

—No. Solo es un amigo. August, es solo un amigo Regina – No puedo creer que aun como todo lo que pasa, siento que tengo que darle explicaciones, no hace nada, simplemente mirarme, pasan unos minutos y decide hablar

—Durante toda mi vida adulta he intentado evitar cualquier tipo de emoción intensa. Y sin embargo tú… tú me provocas sentimientos que me son totalmente ajenos. Es muy… —arruga la frente, buscando la palabra—… perturbador. A mí me gusta el control, Emma, y contigo eso… — me mira intensamente—… simplemente se evapora – Hace un gesto vago con la mano, luego se la pasa por el pelo y respira profundamente – ¿Puedo acercarme y tomarte la mano? – Pide permiso mientras extiende su mano, la tomo con calma y siento como su pulgar acaricia mi mano mientras no me quita la mirada —Vamos, tenemos que hablar, y tú tienes que comer – Añade mientras caminamos alejándonos del callejón.

* * *

**Cambie algunas cosas (para quienes ya leyeron el libro) odié totalmente que en la historia le perdonara todo tan fácilmente, así que haré sufrir un poco a Regina con esta "nueva" faceta de Emma...**

**DEDICATORIAS: Este capítulo lo dedico a Irina y a Ana que son las que más preguntan por el fin y fecha de actualización, sé que le había prometido a una de ella actualizar el viernes,pero me fue imposible y también (como siempre) a DJDM que me aguanta mis momentos y me tiene paciencia cuando me ve escribiendo el capítulo (gracias por esas vacaciones inolvidables)**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS CIBERNETICOS:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola:D**

**Por fin soy puntual en algo :3 estoy tan contenta, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, por sus favoritos y seguidores.**

**Porque me motivan a seguir escribiendo y prometo no retrasarme tanto al subir como la primera parte de esta historia, sin mas les dejo el capítulo y espero lo disfruten**

* * *

Me lleva a un restaurante pequeño e íntimo. —Habrá que conformarse con este sitio —refunfuña Regina—. Tenemos poco tiempo – A mí el local me parece bien. Sillas de madera, manteles de lino y paredes del mismo color que el cuarto de juegos de Regina —rojo sangre intenso—, con espejitos dorados colocados arbitrariamente, velas blancas y jarroncitos con rosas blancas. Ella FitzGerald se oye bajito de fondo, cantándole a esa cosa llamada amor. Es muy romántico. El camarero nos conduce a una mesa para dos en un pequeño reservado y en cuanto Regina toma asiento el tipo no pierde la vista de su escote, ¡Dios mío! Todo mundo quiere con ella, pero claro, yo también, es una mujer atractiva, pero me llena de celos ver como otras personas miran con deseo lo que es mío, yo me siento, con aprensión, preguntándome qué va a decir. —No tenemos mucho tiempo —le dice Regina al camarero cuando nos sentamos—, así que los dos tomaremos un solomillo al punto, con salsa bearnesa si tienen, con patatas fritas y verduras, lo que tenga el chef; y tráigame la carta de vinos – Regina termina de hablar y el tipo pierde esa mirada de deseo en cuanto Regina lo mira a los ojos.

—Ahora mismo, señora – Dice el hombre con terror en sus ojos, pero que si esta mujer impone y demasiado. El camarero, sorprendido por la fría y tranquila eficiencia de Regina, desaparece. Regina pone su BlackBerry sobre la mesa. Madre mía, ¿es que no puedo escoger?

— ¿Y si a mí no me gusta el solomillo? – Suspira.

—No empieces, Emma –

—No soy una niña pequeña, Regina –

—Pues deja de actuar como si lo fueras – Es como si me hubiera abofeteado. Le miro y pestañeo. De modo que será así, una conversación agitada, tensa, aunque en un escenario muy romántico, pero sin flores ni corazones, eso seguro.

— ¿Soy una cría porque no me gusta el solomillo? —murmuro, intentando ocultar que estoy dolida.

—Por ponerme celosa aposta. Es infantil hacer eso. ¿Tan poco te importan los sentimientos de tu amigo como para manipularle de esa manera? – No puedo evitar rodar los ojos, ¿Otra vez con eso? Regina aprieta los labios, que se convierten en una fina línea, y frunce el ceño mientras el camarero vuelve con la carta de vinos. Aunque en realidad… No había pensado en eso. Pobre August… Desde luego, no quiero darle esperanzas. De repente me siento avergonzada. Regina tiene parte de razón: fue muy desconsiderado hacer eso. Examina la carta de vinos. — ¿Te gustaría escoger el vino? —pregunta y arquea las cejas, expectante, es la arrogancia personificada. Sabe que no entiendo nada de vinos.

—Escoge tú —contesto, hosca pero escarmentada.

—Dos copas de Shiraz del valle de Barossa, por favor –

—Esto… ese vino solo lo servimos por botella, señora –

—Pues una botella —espeta Regina.

—Señora —se retira dócilmente, y no le culpo por ello. Miro ceñuda a Cincuenta. ¿Qué le carcome? Ah, probablemente sea yo, y en algún lugar de lo más profundo de mi mente, la diosa que llevo dentro se alza somnolienta y sonríe. Ha estado durmiendo una temporada.

—Estás muy arisca – Me mira impasible.

—Me pregunto por qué será –

—Bueno, está bien establecer el tono para una charla íntima y sincera sobre el futuro, ¿no te parece? – Le sonrío con dulzura. Aprieta la boca dibujando una línea firme, pero luego, casi de mala gana, sus labios se curvan hacia arriba y sé que está intentando disimular una sonrisa.

—Lo siento —dice.

—Disculpas aceptadas, y me complace informarte de que no he decidido convertirme en vegetariana desde la última vez que comimos –

—Eso es discutible, dado que esa fue la última vez que comiste –

—Ahí está otra vez esa palabra: «discutible» -

—Discutible —dice con buen humor, y su mirada se suaviza. Se pasa la mano por el pelo y vuelve a ponerse seria—. Emms, la última vez que hablamos me dejaste. Estoy un poco nervios. Te he dicho que quiero que vuelvas, y tú has dicho… nada – Tiene una mirada intensa y expectante, y un candor que me desarma totalmente. ¿Qué demonios digo a eso?

—Claro que te contesté, lo siento, reaccioné de una manera un poco brusca, pero a veces pienso que es la única forma de llamar tu atención y que dejes de estar encerrada en tu mundo – Suspiro – Te he extrañado… te he extrañado realmente, Regina. Estos últimos días han sido… difíciles – Trago saliva, y siento crecer un nudo en la garganta al recordar mi desesperada angustia desde que le dejé. Esta última semana ha sido la peor de mi vida, un dolor casi indescriptible. No se puede comparar con nada. Pero la realidad me golpea y me devuelve a mi sitio. —No ha cambiado nada. Yo no puedo ser lo que tú quieres que sea —digo, forzando a las palabras a pasar a través del nudo de mi garganta.

—Tú eres lo que yo quiero que seas —dice en voz baja y enfática.

—No, Regina, no lo soy –

—Estás enfadada por lo que pasó la última vez. Me porté como una idiota. Y tú… tú también. ¿Por qué no usaste la palabra de seguridad, Emma? – Su tono ha cambiado, ahora es acusador. ¿Qué? Vaya… cambio de rumbo. —Contéstame –

—No lo sé. Estaba abrumada. Intenté ser lo que tú querías que fuera, intenté soportar el dolor, y se me fue de la cabeza. ¿Sabes…? lo olvidé —susurro, avergonzada, y encojo los hombros a modo de disculpa. Quizá podríamos habernos evitado todo este drama.

— ¡Lo olvidaste! —me suelta horrorizada, se agarra a los lados de la mesa y me mira fijamente. Yo me marchito bajo esa mirada. ¡Maldita sea! Vuelve a estar furiosa. La diosa que llevo dentro también me observa. ¿Ves dónde te has metido tú solita? — ¿Cómo voy a confiar en ti? —Dice ahora en voz baja—. ¿Podré confiar alguna vez? – Llega el camarero con nuestro vino y nosotras seguimos mirándonos, ojos verdes a negros. Ambas llenos de reproches no expresados, mientras el camarero saca el corcho con innecesaria ceremonia y sirve un poco de vino en la copa de Regina. Automáticamente, Regina la coge y bebe un sorbo. —Está bien —dice cortante. El camarero nos llena las copas con cuidado, deja la botella en la mesa y se retira a toda prisa. Regina no ha apartado la vista de mí en todo el rato. Yo soy la primera en rendirme, rompo el contacto visual, levanto mi copa y bebo un buen trago. Sin saborearlo apenas.

—Lo siento —murmuro. De pronto me siento estúpida. Le dejé porque creía que éramos incompatibles, pero ¿me está diciendo que podría haberle parado?

— ¿Qué sientes? –

—No haber usado la palabra de seguridad – Ella cierra los ojos, parece aliviada.

—Podríamos habernos evitado todo este sufrimiento —musita.

—Parece que tú estás bien – Más que bien. Pareces tú.

—Las apariencias engañan —dice en voz baja—. Estoy de todo menos bien. Tengo la sensación de que el sol se ha puesto y no ha salido durante cinco días, Emma. Vivo en una noche perpetua – Me quita la respiración oír que lo reconoce. Oh, Dios, como yo. —Me dijiste que nunca te irías, pero en cuanto la cosa se pone dura, coges la puerta y te vas –

— ¿Cuándo dije que nunca me iría? –

—En sueños. Creo que fue la cosa más reconfortante que he oído en mucho tiempo, Emma. Y me sentí relajada – Se me encoge el corazón y cojo la copa de vino. —Dijiste que me querías —susurra—. ¿Eso pertenece ya al pasado? —dice en voz baja, cargada de ansiedad.

—No, Regina, no – Se le ve tan vulnerable al exhalar…

—Bien —murmura. Esa revelación me deja atónita. Ha cambiado de opinión. Antes, cuando le decía que le quería, se quedaba horrorizada. El camarero vuelve. Nos coloca rápidamente los platos delante y se esfuma de inmediato. Dios mío. Comida. —Come —ordena Regina. En el fondo estoy hambrienta, pero ahora mismo tengo un nudo en el estómago. Estar sentada frente a la única persona a la que he amado en mi vida, hablando de nuestro incierto futuro, no favorece un apetito saludable. Miro mi comida con recelo. —Que Dios me ayude, Emma; si no comes, te tumbaré encima de mis rodillas aquí en este restaurante, y no tendrá nada que ver con mi gratificación sexual ¡Come! – No te sulfures, Mills. Mi subconsciente me mira por encima de sus gafas de media luna. Ella está totalmente de acuerdo con Cincuenta Sombras.

—Vale, comeré. Calma los picores de tu mano suelta, por favor – Ella no sonríe y sigue observándome. Yo cojo de mala gana el cuchillo y el tenedor y corto el solomillo. Oh, está tan bueno que se deshace en la boca. Tengo hambre, hambre de verdad. Mastico y ella se relaja de forma evidente. Cenamos en silencio. La música ha cambiado. Se oye de fondo una suave voz de mujer, y sus palabras son el eco de mis pensamientos. Desde que ella entró en mi vida, ya nunca seré la misma. Miro a Cincuenta. Está comiendo y mirándome. Hambre, anhelo, ansiedad, combinados en una mirada ardiente. — ¿Sabes quién canta? —pregunto, intentando mantener una conversación normal. Regina se para y escucha.

—No… pero sea quien sea es buena –

—A mí también me gusta – Finalmente, esboza su enigmática sonrisa privada. ¿Qué está planeando? — ¿Qué? —pregunto. Ella menea la cabeza.

—Come —dice gentilmente. Me he comido la mitad del plato. No puedo más. ¿Cómo podría negociarlo?

—No puedo más. ¿He comido bastante para la señora? – Ella me observa impasible sin contestar, y consulta su reloj. —De verdad que estoy llena —añado, y bebo un sorbo del delicioso vino.

—Hemos de irnos enseguida. Taylor está aquí, y mañana tienes que levantarte pronto para ir a trabajar –

—Tú también –

—Yo funciono habiendo dormido mucho menos que tú, Emma. Al menos has comido algo –

— ¿Volveremos con el _Charlie Tango_? –

—No, creo que me tomaré una copa. Taylor nos recogerá. Además, así al menos te tendré en el coche para mí sola durante unas horas. ¿Qué podemos hacer aparte de hablar? – Oh, ese es su plan. Regina llama al camarero para pedirle la cuenta, luego coge su BlackBerry y hace una llamada. —Estamos en Le Picotin, Tercera Avenida Sudoeste – Y cuelga. Sigue siendo muy cortante por teléfono.

—Eres muy cortante con Taylor; de hecho, con la mayoría de la gente –

—Simplemente voy directo al grano, Emma –

—Esta noche no has ido al grano. No ha cambiado nada, Regina –

—Tengo que hacerte una proposición –

—Esto empezó con una proposición –

—Una proposición diferente – Vuelve el camarero, y Regina le entrega su tarjeta de crédito sin mirar la cuenta. Me analiza con la mirada mientras el camarero pasa la tarjeta. Su teléfono vibra una vez, y ella lo observa detenidamente. ¿Tiene una proposición? ¿Y ahora qué? Me vienen a la mente un par de posibilidades: un secuestro, trabajar para ella. No, nada tiene sentido. Regina acaba de pagar. —Vamos. Taylor está fuera – Nos levantamos y me coge la mano. —No quiero perderte, Emma – Me besa los nudillos con cariño, y la caricia de sus labios en mi piel reverbera en todo mi cuerpo.

El Audi espera fuera. Regina me abre la puerta. Subo y me hundo en la piel suntuosa. Ella se dirige al asiento del conductor, Taylor sale del coche y hablan un momento. Eso no es habitual en ellos. Estoy intrigada. ¿De qué hablan? Al cabo de un momento suben los dos y observo a Regina, que luce su expresión impasible y mira al frente. Me concedo un momento para examinar su perfil: nariz recta, labios carnosos y perfilados, esa sensual cicatriz que me vuelve loca, ese pinta labios rojo que cualquiera moriría por probar de sus labios el pelo que le cae deliciosamente sobre la frente. Seguro que esta mujer divina no es para mí. Una música suave inunda la parte de atrás del coche, una espectacular pieza orquestal que no conozco, y Taylor se incorpora al escaso tráfico en dirección a la interestata Seattle. Regina se gira para mirarme. — Como iba diciendo, Emma, tengo que hacerte una proposición – Miro de reojo a Taylor, nerviosa. —Taylor no te oye —asegura Regina.

— ¿Cómo? –

—Taylor —le llama Regina. Taylor no contesta. Vuelve a llamarle, y sigue sin responder. Regina se inclina y le da un golpecito en el hombro. Taylor se quita un tapón del oído que yo no había visto.

— ¿Sí, señora? –

—Gracias, Taylor. No pasa nada; sigue escuchando –

—Señora –

— ¿Estás contenta? Está escuchando su iPod. Puccini. Olvida que está presente. Como yo –

— ¿Tú le has pedido expresamente que lo hiciera? –

—Sí – Ah.

—Vale. ¿Tu propuesta? – De repente, Regina adopta una actitud decidida y profesional. Dios…

Vamos a negociar un pacto. Yo escucho atentamente.

—Primero, deja que te pregunte una cosa. ¿Tú quieres una relación vainilla convencional y sosa, sin sexo pervertido ni nada? – Me quedo con la boca abierta.

— ¿Sexo pervertido? —levanto la voz.

—Sexo pervertido –

—No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso – Miro nerviosa a Taylor.

—Bueno, pues sí. Contesta —dice tranquilamente. Me ruborizo. La diosa que llevo dentro está ahora inclinada de rodillas ante mí, con las manos unidas en un gesto de súplica.

—A mí me gusta tu perversión sexual —susurro.

—Eso pensaba. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que no te gusta? – No poder tocarte. Que disfrutes con mi dolor, los azotes con el cinturón…

—La amenaza de un castigo cruel e inusual –

— ¿Y eso qué quiere decir? –

—Bueno, tienes todas esas varas y fustas y esas cosas en tu cuarto de juegos, que me dan un miedo espantoso. No quiero que uses eso conmigo –

—Vale, o sea que nada de fustas ni varas… ni tampoco cinturones —dice sardónica. Yo le observo desconcertada.

— ¿Estás intentando redefinir los límites de la dureza? –

—En absoluto. Solo intento entenderte, tener una idea más clara de lo que te gusta o no –

—Fundamentalmente, Regina, lo que me cuesta más aceptar es que disfrutes haciéndome daño. Y pensar que lo harás porque he traspasado determinada línea arbitraria –

—Pero no es arbitraria, hay una lista de normas escritas –

—Yo no quiero una lista de normas –

— ¿Ninguna? –

—Nada de normas – Niego con la cabeza, pero estoy muy asustada. ¿Qué pretende con esto?

—Pero ¿no te importa si te doy unos azotes? –

— ¿Unos azotes con qué? –

—Con esto – Levanta la mano. Me siento avergonzada e incómoda.

—No, la verdad es que no. Sobre todo con esas bolas de plata… - Gracias a Dios que está oscuro; al recordar aquella noche me arde la cara y se me quiebra la voz. Sí… hazlo otra vez. Ella me sonríe.

—Sí, aquello estuvo bien –

—Más que bien —musito.

—O sea que eres capaz de soportar cierto grado de dolor – Me encojo de hombros.

—Sí, supongo – ¿Qué pretende con todo esto? Mi nivel de ansiedad ha subido varios grados en la escala de Richter. Ella pasa su dedo índice por esa cicatriz, sumida en sus pensamientos.

—Emma, quiero volver a empezar. Pasar por la fase vainilla y luego, cuando confíes más en mí y yo confíe en que tú serás sincera y te comunicarás conmigo, quizá podamos ir a más y hacer algunas de las cosas que a mí me gusta hacer – Yo le miro con la boca abierta y la mente totalmente en blanco, como un ordenador que se ha quedado colgado. Creo que está angustiada, pero no puedo verle bien, porque estamos sumidos en la noche de Oregón. Y al final se me ocurre… eso es. Ella desea la luz, pero ¿puedo pedirle que haga esto por mí? ¿Y es que acaso a mí no me gusta la oscuridad? Cierta oscuridad, en ciertos momentos. Recuerdos de la noche de Thomas Tallis vagan sugerentes por mi mente.

— ¿Y los castigos? –

—Nada de castigos —Niega con la cabeza—. Ni uno –

— ¿Y las normas? –

—Nada de normas –

— ¿Ninguna? Pero tú necesitas ciertas cosas –

—Te necesito más a ti, Emma. Estos últimos días han sido infernales. Todos mis instintos me dicen que te deje marchar, que no te merezco. »Esas fotos que te hizo ese chico… comprendo cómo te ve. Estás tan guapa y se te ve tan relajada… No es que ahora no estés preciosa, pero estás aquí sentada y veo tu dolor. Es duro saber que he sido yo quien te ha hecho sentir así. »Pero yo soy una mujer egoísta. Te deseé desde que apareciste en mi despacho. Eres exquisita, sincera, cálida, fuerte, lista, seductoramente inocente; la lista es infinita. Me tienes cautivada. Te deseo, e imaginar que te posea alguien más es como si un cuchillo hurgara en mi alma oscura – Se me seca la boca. Dios… Si esto no es una declaración de amor, no sé qué es. Y las palabras surgen a borbotones de mi boca, como de una presa que revienta.

—Regina, ¿por qué piensas que tienes un alma oscura? Yo nunca lo diría. Triste quizá, pero eres una buena persona. Lo noto… eres generosa, eres amable, y nunca me has mentido. Y yo no lo he intentado realmente en serio. »El sábado pasado fue una terrible conmoción para todo mi ser. Fue como si sonara la alarma y despertara: me di cuenta de que hasta entonces tú habías sido condescendiente conmigo y de que yo no podía ser la persona que tú querías que fuera. Luego, después de marcharme, caí en la cuenta de que el daño que me habías infligido no era tan malo como el dolor de perderte. Yo quiero complacerte, pero es duro –

—Tú me complaces siempre —susurra—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? –

—Nunca sé qué estás pensando. A veces te cierras tanto… como una isla. Me intimidas. Por eso me callo. No sé de qué humor vas a estar. Pasas del negro al blanco y de nuevo al negro en una fracción de segundo. Eso me confunde, y no me dejas tocarte, y yo tengo un inmenso deseo de demostrarte cuánto te quiero – Ella me mira en la oscuridad y parpadea, con recelo creo, y ya no soy capaz de contenerme más. Me desabrocho el cinturón y me coloco en su regazo, por sorpresa, y le cojo la cabeza con ambas manos. —Te quiero, Regina Mills. Y tú estás dispuesta a hacer todo esto por mí. Soy yo quien no lo merece, y lo único que lamento es no poder hacer todas esas cosas por ti. A lo mejor, con el tiempo… pero sí, acepto tu proposición. ¿Dónde firmo? – Elladesliza sus brazos a mi alrededor y me estrecha contra sí.

—Oh, Emms —gime, y hunde la nariz en mi cabello. Permanecemos sentadas, abrazándonos mutuamente, escuchando la música del coche… una pieza de piano relajante… reflejo de nuestros sentimientos, la dulce calma después de la tormenta. Me acurruco en sus brazos, apoyo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. —Que me toques es un límite infranqueable para mí, Emma —murmura.

—Lo sé. Me gustaría entender por qué – Al cabo de un momento, suspira y dice en voz baja:

—Tuve una infancia espantosa. Uno de los hombres de la puta adicta al crack… —Se le quiebra la voz, y su cuerpo se tensa al recordar algún terror inimaginable—. No puedo recordar aquello —susurra, estremeciéndose. De pronto se me encoge el corazón al recordar esas horribles marcas de quemaduras que tiene en la piel. Oh, Regina. Me abrazo a su cuello con más fuerza.

— ¿Te maltrataba? ¿Tu madre? —le digo con voz queda y preñada de lágrimas.

—No, que yo recuerde. No se ocupaba de mí. No me protegía de su pareja —Resopla—. Creo que era yo quien la cuidaba a ella. Cuando al final consiguió matarse, pasaron cuatro días hasta que alguien avisó y nos encontraron… eso lo recuerdo – No puedo evitar un gemido de horror. Cielo santo… Siento la bilis subirme a la garganta.

—Eso es espantoso, terrible —susurro.

—Cincuenta sombras —murmura. Aprieto los labios contra su cuello, buscando y ofreciendo consuelo, mientras imagino a una niña de ojos negros, sucia y sola, junto al cuerpo de su madre muerta. Oh, Regina. Aspiro su aroma. Huele divinamente, es mi fragancia favorita en el mundo entero. Ella tensa los brazos a mi alrededor y besa mi cabello, y yo me quedo sentada y envuelta en su abrazo mientras Taylor nos conduce a través de la noche.

* * *

**Espero no haber tenido errores.**

**Este capítulo en especial me gusta, porque, creo que a partir de aquí, comienzan a revelarse todas las sombras y demonios que atormentan a Regina.**

**En este capítulo, se cumple lo que muchas querían, que Regina sea sincera con Emma respecto a sus sentimientos**

**Dedicatorias: Onievas y a Kaotikaskull y como siempre a DJDM...**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS CIBERNETICOS**


	5. Chapter 5

**Es un capítulo corto, lo sé, pero a partir del capitulo siguiente comenzarán más largos **

* * *

Cuando me despierto, estamos cruzando Seattle. —Eh —dice Regina en voz baja.

—Perdona —balbuceo mientras me incorporo, parpadeo y me desperezo, aún en sus brazos, sobre su regazo.

—Estaría eternamente mirando cómo duermes, Emma –

— ¿He dicho algo? –

—No. Casi hemos llegado a tu casa –

—Oh, ¿no vamos a la tuya? –

—No – Enderezo la espalda y la miro.

— ¿Por qué no? –

—Porque mañanas tienes que trabajar –

—Oh —digo con un mohín.

— ¿Por qué, tenías algo en mente? – Me ruborizo.

—Bueno, puede – Se echa a reír.

—Señorita Swan, no pienso volver a tocarte, no hasta que me lo supliques –

— ¡Qué! –

—Así empezarás a comunicarte conmigo. La próxima vez que hagamos el amor, tendrás que decirme exactamente qué quieres, con todo detalle –

—Oh – Me aparta de su regazo en cuanto Taylor aparca delante de mi apartamento. Regina baja de un salto y me abre la puerta del coche.

—Tengo una cosa para ti – Se dirige a la parte de atrás del coche, abre el maletero y saca un gran paquete de regalo. ¿Qué demonios es eso? —Ábrelo cuando estés dentro –

— ¿No vas a pasar? –

—No, Emma –

— ¿Y cuándo te veré? –

—Mañana –

—Mi jefe quiere que salga a tomar una copa con él mañana – Regina endurece el gesto.

— ¿Eso quiere? – Su voz está impregnada de una amenaza latente.

—Para celebrar mi primera semana —añado enseguida.

— ¿Dónde? –

—No lo sé –

—Podría pasar a recogerte por allí –

—Vale… Te mandaré un correo o un mensaje –

—Bien – Me acompaña hasta la entrada del vestíbulo y espera mientras saco las llaves del bolso. Cuando abro la puerta, se inclina, me coge la barbilla y me echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Deja la boca suspendida sobre la mía, cierra los ojos y dibuja un reguero de besos desde el rabillo de un ojo hasta la comisura de mi boca. Siento que mis entrañas se abren y se derriten, y se me escapa un leve quejido. —Hasta mañana —musita ella.

—Buenas noches, Regina – Percibo el anhelo en mi voz. Ella sonríe.

—Entra —ordena. Yo cruzo el vestíbulo cargada con el misterioso paquete. —Hasta luego, nena —dice, luego se da la vuelta con su elegancia natural y vuelve al coche. Una vez dentro del apartamento, abro la caja del regalo y descubro mi portátil MacBook Pro, la BlackBerry y otra caja rectangular. ¿Qué es esto? Desenvuelvo el papel de plata. Dentro hay un estuche de piel negra alargado. Lo abro y es un iPod. Madre mía… un iPod. Sobre la pantalla hay una tarjeta blanca con un mensaje escrito a mano por Regina:

_Emma… esto es para ti._

_Sé lo que quieres oír._

_La música que hay aquí lo dice por mí._

_Regina_

Tengo una recopilación grabada por Regina Mills en forma de iPod de última generación. Meneo la cabeza con disgusto por el despilfarro, pero en el fondo me encanta. Neal tiene uno en la oficina, así que sé cómo funciona. Lo enciendo y, cuando aparece la imagen del escritorio, reprimo un grito: una pequeña maqueta de planeador. Dios. Es el Blanik L23 que le regalé, montado en una peana de vidrio, sobre lo que creo que es el escritorio del estudio de Regina. Me quedo boquiabierta. ¡Lo montó! Lo montó de verdad. Ahora recuerdo que lo mencionó en la nota de las flores. Me flaquean las piernas, y en este instante sé que ha pensado mucho en ese regalo. Deslizo la flecha de la parte inferior de la pantalla para desbloquearla y vuelvo a ahogar un gemido. El fondo de pantalla es una foto de Regina y de mí en el entoldado de la fiesta de mi graduación. Es la que publicó el _Seattle Times. _Regina está tan guapa que no puedo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja. ¡Sí, y es mía! Doy un golpecito con el dedo y la imagen de pantalla cambia, y aparecen varias nuevas. Una aplicación Kindle, iBooks, Words… lo que sea todo eso. Localizo una aplicación de «buena alimentación» que hace que ponga los ojos en blanco y sonría al mismo tiempo, otra de noticias, una del tiempo, pero ella en su nota hablaba de música. Vuelvo a la pantalla principal, pulso el icono de la música y aparece una lista de títulos. Voy pasando las canciones y la selección me hace sonreír. Thomas Tallis… me costará olvidarme de eso. Al fin y al cabo la oí dos veces, mientras me azotaba y me follaba. «Witchcraft.» Mi sonrisa se expande… bailando alrededor del gran salón. La pieza de Bach de Marcello… Oh, no, eso es demasiado triste para mi estado de ánimo actual. Mmm. Jeff Buckley… sí, he oído hablar de él. Snow Patrol, mi grupo favorito, y una canción titulada «Principles of Lust» de Enigma. Típico de Regina. Sonrío. Otra llamada «Possession_»… _oh, sí, muy Cincuenta Sombras. Y unas cuantas más que no conozco.

Selecciono una canción que me llama la atención, y le doy al play. Se titula «Try» de Nelly Furtado. Ella empieza a cantar, y su voz es como un pañuelo de seda que se enrolla a mi alrededor y me envuelve. Me tumbo en la cama. ¿Esto significa que Regina va a intentarlo? ¿Intentará esta relación nueva? Me embebo de la letra mirando al techo, intentando entender este giro. Ella me extrañó. Yo la extrañé. Debe de sentir algo por mí. A la fuerza. Este iPod, estas canciones, estas aplicaciones… lo nuestro le importa. Le importa de verdad. Mi corazón se llena de esperanza.

Termina la canción y tengo los ojos rebosantes de lágrimas. Rápidamente selecciono otra: «The Scientist» de Coldplay, uno de los grupos preferidos de Ruby. Conozco el tema, pero nunca he escuchado la letra de verdad. Cierro los ojos y dejo que las palabras me inunden y me invadan.

Empiezan a brotar las lágrimas. No puedo contenerlas. Si esto no es una disculpa, ¿qué es? Oh, Regina. ¿O es una invitación? ¿Contestará a mis preguntas? _¿_Estoy sacando demasiadas conclusiones de esto? Probablemente, esté sacando demasiadas conclusiones de esto. Me enjugo las lágrimas. Tengo que mandarle un e-mail para darle las gracias. Salto de la cama para coger el cacharro. Coldplay sigue sonando, mientras me siento en la cama con las piernas cruzadas. El Mac se enciende y me conecto.

* * *

**De: Emma Swan**

**Fecha: 9 de enero de 2014 23:56**

**Para: Regina Mills**

**Asunto: IPOD**

_Me has hecho llorar otra vez._

_Me encanta el iPod._

_Me encantan las canciones._

_Te quiero._

_Gracias._

_Buenas noches._

_Emma xx_

* * *

**De: Regina Mills**

**Fecha: 10 de enero de 2014 00:03**

**Para: Emma Swan**

**Asunto: iPad**

_Me encanta que te guste. Yo también me he comprado uno._

_Ahora, si estuviera allí, te secaría las lágrimas a besos._

_Pero no estoy… así que vete a dormir._

_Regina Mills_

_Presidenta de Mills Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

* * *

Su respuesta me hace sonreír… siempre tan dominante, siempre tan Regina. ¿Esto cambiará, también? Y en ese momento me doy cuenta de que espero que no. Me gusta tal cual es —autoritaria—, mientras yo pueda enfrentarme sin miedo al castigo.

* * *

**De: Emma Swan**

**Fecha: 10 de enero de 2014 00:07**

**Para: Regina Mills**

**Asunto: Señora Gruñona**

_Suenas igual de dominante que siempre, posiblemente tensa y_

_probablemente malhumorada señora Mills._

_Yo sé algo que podría aliviar eso. Pero es verdad que no estás aquí… no_

_me dejarías quedarme y esperas que te suplique…_

_Sueña con ello, señora._

_Emma xx_

_P.D.: Veo que también has incluido la versión de Stalker's Anthem de «Every Breath You Take». Disfruto mucho de tu sentido del humor, pero ¿lo sabe el doctor Hopper?_

* * *

**De: Regina Mills**

**Fecha: 10 de enero de 2014 00:10**

**Para: Emma Swan**

**Asunto: Tranquilidad tipo zen**

_Mi queridísima señorita Swan:_

_En las relaciones vainilla también hay azotes, ¿sabes? Normalmente consentidos y en un contexto sexual… pero yo estaría muy contenta de hacer una excepción con usted._

_Te tranquilizará saber que el doctor Hopper también disfruta con mi sentido del humor._

_Ahora, por favor, vete a dormir; si no, mañana no servirás para nada._

_Por cierto… suplicarás, créeme. Y lo estoy deseando._

_Regina Mills_

_Presidenta tenso de Mills Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

* * *

**De: Emma Swan**

**Fecha: 10 de enero de 2014 00:12**

**Para: Regina Mills**

**Asunto: Buenas noches, dulces sueños**

_Bueno, ya que lo has pedido con tanta amabilidad, y como me encanta tu deliciosa amenaza, me acurrucaré con el iPod que me has dado con tanto cariño y me quedaré dormida, escuchando la música que habla por ti._

_Emma xx_

* * *

**De: Regina Mills**

**Fecha: 10 de enero de 2014 00:15**

**Para: Emma Swan**

**Asunto: Una petición más**

_Sueña conmigo._

_x_

_Regina Mills_

_Presidenta de Mills Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

* * *

¿Soñar contigo, Regina Mills? Siempre. Me pongo rápidamente el pijama, me cepillo los dientes y me meto en la cama. Me pongo los auriculares, saco el globo deshinchado del _Charlie Tango _de debajo de la almohada y me abrazo a él. Estoy radiante de alegría, y mi boca entreabierta dibuja una sonrisa enorme y bobalicona. Cómo cambia todo en un día. ¿Cómo voy a poder dormir? José González empieza a cantar una melodía cadenciosa con un hipnótico acorde de guitarra, y me sumerjo lentamente en el sueño, maravillada de que el mundo se haya arreglado en una noche, y preguntándome vagamente si debería hacer una lista de temas para Regina.

* * *

**Es el más corto de todos! pero no tenía mucho tiempo disponible la semana pasada así que lo siento mucho...**

**Dedicatorias: Especialmente para Irina, espero me perdones :'c, también para jeane911 y para NORTH0314 y como siempre a la persona que más paciencia me tiene DJDM! nunca terminaré de agradecerte**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS **

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS CIBERNETICOS **


	6. Chapter 6

Lo único bueno de estar sin coche es que, en el autobús que me lleva al trabajo, puedo enchufar los auriculares al iPod que llevo en el bolso y escuchar todas las maravillosas piezas que Regina me ha grabado. Cuando llego a la oficina, tengo una estúpida sonrisa dibujada en la cara. Neal levanta los ojos hacia mí, atónito. —Buenos días, Emma. Estás… radiante – Su comentario me sonroja. ¡Qué inapropiado!

—He dormido bien, gracias, Neal. Buenos días. – Frunce el ceño.

— ¿Puedes leer esto por mí y redactarme los informes correspondientes para la hora de comer, por favor? —Me entrega cuatro manuscritos. Ante mi gesto de horror, añade—: Solo los primeros capítulos –

—Claro – Sonrío aliviada, y él me responde con una gran sonrisa. Conecto el ordenador para empezar a trabajar, mientras me termino el café con leche y me como un plátano. Hay un correo electrónico de Regina.

* * *

**De: Regina Mills**

**Fecha: 10 de enero de 2014 08:05**

**Para: Emma Swan**

**Asunto: Ayúdame…**

_Espero que hayas desayunado._

_Te eché en falta anoche._

_Regina Mills_

_Presidenta de Mills Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

* * *

**De: Emma Swan**

**Fecha: 10 de enero de 2014 08:33**

**Para: Regina Mills**

**Asunto: …**

_Estoy comiéndome un plátano mientras tecleo. Llevaba varios días sin desayunar, de manera que supone un paso adelante. Te quiero._

_Ahora déjame en paz: intento trabajar._

_Emma Swan_

_Ayudante de Neal Cassidy, editor de SIP_

* * *

**De: Regina Mills**

**Fecha: 10 de enero de 2014 08:36**

**Para: Emma Swan**

**Asunto: ¿Eso es lo único que has comido?**

_Puedes esforzarte más. Necesitarás energía para suplicar._

_Regina Mills_

_Presidenta de Mills Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

* * *

**De: Emma Swan**

**Fecha: 10 de enero de 2014 08:39**

**Para: Regina Mills**

**Asunto: Pesada**

_Señora Mills, intento trabajar para ganarme la vida… y es usted quien_

_suplicará._

_Emma Swan_

_Ayudante de Neal Cassidy, editor de SIP_

* * *

**De: Regina Mills**

**Fecha: 10 de enero de 2014 08:36**

**Para: Emma Swan**

**Asunto: ¡Vamos!**

_Vaya, señorita Swan, me encantan los desafíos…_

_Regina Mills_

_Presidenta de Mills Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

* * *

Estoy sentada frente a la pantalla sonriendo como una idiota. Pero tengo que leer esos capítulos para Neal y escribir informes sobre todos ellos. Coloco los manuscritos sobre mi mesa y empiezo.

A la hora de comer voy a la tienda a buscar un bocadillo de pastrami mientras escucho la lista de temas de mi iPod. El primero es de Nitin Sawhney, una pieza tradicional titulada «Homelands»… es buena. La señora Mills tiene un gusto musical ecléctico. Vuelvo hacia atrás y escucho una pieza clásica: «Fantasía sobre un tema de Thomas Tallis», de Ralph Vaughan Williams. Oh, Cincuenta tiene sentido del humor, y le quiero por eso. ¿Se me borrará esta estúpida sonrisa de la cara alguna vez? La tarde pasa lentamente. En un momento de inactividad, decido escribirle un correo a Regina.

* * *

**De: Emma Swan**

**Fecha: 10 de enero de 2014 16:05**

**Para: Regina Mills**

**Asunto: Aburrida…**

_Estoy mano sobre mano._

_¿Cómo estás?_

_¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_Emma Swan_

_Ayudante de Neal Cassidy, editor de SIP_

* * *

**De: Regina Mills**

**Fecha: 10 de enero de 2014 16:15**

**Para: Emma Swan**

**Asunto: Tus manos**

_Deberías venir a trabajar conmigo._

_No estarías mano sobre mano._

_Estoy segura de que yo podría darles mejor uso._

_De hecho, se me ocurren varias opciones…_

_Yo estoy con fusiones y adquisiciones rutinarias._

_Todo es muy árido._

_Tus correos electrónicos en SIP se monitorizan._

_Regina Mills_

_Presidenta distraído de Mills Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

* * *

Oh, Dios. No tenía ni idea. ¿Cómo demonios lo sabe ella? Observo la pantalla con el ceño fruncido, reviso rápidamente los e-mails que he enviado y los voy borrando. A las cinco y media en punto, Neal se acerca a mi mesa. Lleva un atuendo informal de viernes, es decir, unos tejanos y una camisa negra. — ¿Una copa, Emma? Solemos ir a tomar una rápida al bar de enfrente –

— ¿Solemos…? —pregunto, esperanzada.

—Sí, vamos casi todos… ¿vienes? – Por alguna razón desconocida, que no quiero analizar demasiado a fondo, me invade una sensación de alivio.

—Me encantaría. ¿Cómo se llama el bar? –

—Fifty's –

—Me tomas el pelo – Me mira extrañado.

—No. ¿Tiene algún significado para ti? –

—No, perdona. Nos vemos ahora allí –

— ¿Qué te apetecerá beber? –

—Una cerveza, por favor –

—Muy bien – Voy al baño y le mando un e-mail a Regina desde la BlackBerry.

* * *

**De: Emma Swan**

**Fecha: 10 de enero de 2014 17:36**

**Para: Regina Mills**

**Asunto: Encajarás perfectamente**

_Vamos a ir a un bar que se llama Fifty's._

_Para mí esto es una mina inagotable de bromas y risas._

_Tengo muchas ganas de encontrarme allí contigo, señor Mills._

_Emma xx_

* * *

**De: Regina Mills**

**Fecha: 10 de enero de 2014 17:38**

**Para: Emma Swan**

**Asunto: Riesgos**

_Las minas son muy, muy peligrosas._

_Regina Mills_

_Presidenta de Mills Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

* * *

**De: Emma Swan**

**Fecha: 10 de enero de 2014 17:40**

**Para: Regina Mills**

**Asunto: ¿Riesgos?**

_¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

* * *

**De: Regina Mills**

**Fecha: 10 de enero de 2014 17:42**

**Para: Emma Swan**

**Asunto: Simplemente…**

_Era un comentario, señorita Swan._

_Hasta pronto._

_Más pronto que tarde, nena._

_Regina Mills_

_Presidenta de Mills Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

* * *

Me miro en el espejo. Cómo puede cambiar todo en un día. Tengo más color en las mejillas y me brillan los ojos. Es el efecto Regina Mills. Discutir un poco con ella por e-mail provoca eso en una chica. Sonrío ante mi imagen y me aliso la camisa azul claro… la que Taylor compró para mí. Llevo también mis vaqueros favoritos. La mayoría de las mujeres de la oficina llevan tejanos o faldas anchas. Tendré que invertir también en un par de faldas anchas. Puede que lo haga este fin de semana e ingrese el talón que Regina me dio por Wanda, mi Escarabajo. Cuando salgo del edificio, oigo que gritan mi nombre. — ¿Señorita Swan? – Me vuelvo, sorprendida, y una chica joven con la piel cenicienta se me acerca con cautela. Parece un fantasma… tan pálida y extrañamente inexpresiva. — ¿Señorita Emma Swan? —repite, y sus facciones permanecen estáticas aunque esté hablando.

— ¿Sí? – Se para en la acera y se me queda mirando como a un metro de distancia, y yo, totalmente inmóvil, le devuelvo la mirada. ¿Quién es? ¿Qué quiere? — ¿Puedo ayudarte? —pregunto. ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

—No… solo quería verte – Habla con una voz muy baja, inquietante. Y tiene un pelo rubioa y ondulado, que contrasta radicalmente con su piel blanca. Sus ojos son azules, pero inexpresivos. No hay la menor chispa de vida en ellos. La tristeza aparece grabada en su precioso y pálido rostro.

—Lo siento… pero estoy en desventaja —le digo educadamente, intentando ignorar el escalofrío de advertencia que me sube por la columna vertebral. La miro de cerca, y tiene un aspecto raro, descuidado y desvalido. La ropa que lleva le va dos tallas grande, incluida la gabardina de marca. Se echa a reír, con un sonido extraño y discordante que incrementa mi ansiedad.

— ¿Qué tienes tú que yo no tenga? —pregunta con tristeza. Mi ansiedad se convierte en miedo.

—Perdona… ¿quién eres? –

— ¿Yo? No soy nadie – Levanta un brazo para pasarse la mano por la melena, y al hacerlo se le levanta la manga de la gabardina y se le ve un sucio vendaje alrededor de la muñeca. Dios…

—Que tenga un buen día, señorita Swan – Da media vuelta y sube andando la calle mientras yo me quedo clavada en el sitio. Veo cómo su delgada silueta desaparece de mi vista, perdiéndose entre los trabajadores que salen en masa de sus despachos. ¿De qué iba eso? Confusa, cruzo la calle hasta el bar, intentando asimilar lo que acaba de pasar, mientras mi subconsciente levanta su fea cabeza y me dice entre dientes: Ella tiene algo que ver con Regina.

El Fifty's es un bar impersonal y cavernoso, con banderines y pósters de béisbol colgados en las paredes. Neal está en la barra con Tamara y Aurora, la otra ayudante editorial, dos tipos de contabilidad y Ariel, de recepción, con sus característicos aros de plata. —¡Hola, Emma! – Neal me pasa una botella de Bud.

—Salud… gracias —murmuro, afectada todavía por mi encuentro con la Chica Fantasma.

—Salud – Chocamos las botellas y él sigue conversando con Tamara. Ariel me sonríe con simpatía.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido tu primera semana? —pregunta.

—Bien, gracias. Todo el mundo ha sido muy amable –

—Hoy se te ve mucho más contenta –

—Es viernes —balbuceo enseguida—. ¿Y tú, tienes planes para el fin de semana? – Mi táctica de distracción patentada funciona, estoy salvada. Resulta que Ariel tiene seis hermanos y se va a un pueblo llamado Storybrooke a una gran reunión familiar. Se muestra bastante locuaz y me doy cuenta de que no he hablado con ninguna mujer de mi edad desde que Ruby se fue a Barbados. Con aire distraído, me pregunto cómo estará Ruby… y Jefferson. Tengo que acordarme de preguntarle a Regina si ha sabido algo de ellos. Ah, y Graham, el hermano de Ruby, volverá el martes que viene, y se instalará en nuestro apartamento. No creo que a Regina le guste demasiado eso. Mi encuentro de antes con la extraña Chica Fantasma va desapareciendo de mi mente. Mientras charlo con Ariel, Tamara me pasa otra cerveza.

—Gracias —le sonrío. Resulta muy fácil charlar con Ariel —se nota que le gusta hablar—, y me bebo una tercera cerveza sin darme cuenta, cortesía de uno de los chicos de contabilidad. Cuando Tamara y Aurora se van, Neal se viene con Ariel y conmigo. ¿Dónde está Regina? Uno de los tipos de contabilidad se pone a hablar con Ariel.

—Emma, ¿crees que tomaste una buena decisión viniendo a trabajar con nosotros? – Neal habla en un tono suave y está un poco demasiado cerca. Pero he notado que tiene tendencia a hacer eso con todo el mundo, incluso en la oficina.

—Esta semana he estado muy a gusto, gracias, Neal. Sí, creo que tomé la decisión correcta –

—Eres una chica muy lista, Emma. Llegarás lejos – Me ruborizo.

—Gracias —mascullo, porque no sé qué más decir

— ¿Vives lejos? –

—En el barrio de Pike Market –

—No muy lejos de mi casa. —Sonriendo, se acerca aún más y se apoya en la barra, casi acorralándome—. ¿Tienes planes este fin de semana? –

—Bueno… eh – Le siento antes de verle. Es como si todo mi cuerpo estuviera sintonizado con el hecho de su presencia. Se relaja y se despierta a la vez, una dualidad interior y rara… y noto esa extraña corriente eléctrica. Regina me pasa el brazo alrededor del hombro como una muestra de afecto aparentemente relajada, pero yo sé que no es así. Está reclamando un derecho, y en esta ocasión, es muy bien recibido. Me besa suavemente el pelo.

—Hola, nena —murmura. Al sentir su brazo que me rodea no puedo evitar sentir alivio, y excitación. Me acerca hacia sí, y yo levanto la vista para mirarle mientras ella observa a Neal, impasible. Entonces se gira hacia mí y me dedica una media sonrisa fugaz, seguida de un beso rápido. Lleva un vestido azul con negro que le sienta su figura de maravilla, con sus típicos tacones altos. Está para comérsela. Neal se aparta, incómodo.

—Neal, este es Regina —balbuceo en tono de disculpa. ¿Por qué me estoy disculpando?—. Regina, Neal –

—Yo soy la novia —dice Regina con una sonrisita fría que no alcanza a sus ojos, mientras le estrecha la mano a Neal. Yo levanto la vista hacia mi jefe, que está evaluando mentalmente al magnífico espécimen femenino que tiene delante.

—Yo soy el jefe —replica Neal, arrogante—. Emma me habló de una ex novia – Ay, Dios. No te conviene jugar a este juego con Cincuenta.

—Bueno, ya no soy una ex —responde Regina tranquilamente—. Vamos, nena, hemos de irnos –

—Por favor, quedaos a tomar una copa con nosotros —dice Neal con amabilidad. No creo que sea buena idea. ¿Por qué resulta tan incómodo esto? Miro de reojo a uno de los tipos de contabilidad, que, naturalmente, contempla a Regina con la boca abierta y franco deleite carnal. ¿Cuándo dejará de preocuparme el efecto que provoca en otras personas?

—Tenemos planes —apunta Regina con su sonrisa enigmática. ¿Ah, sí? Y un escalofrío de expectación recorre mi cuerpo. —Quizá en otra ocasión —añade—. Vamos —me dice cogiéndome la mano.

—Hasta el lunes – Sonrío a Neal, a Ariel y al tipo de contabilidad, tratando de ignorar el gesto de disgusto de Neal, y salgo por la puerta detrás de Regina. Taylor está al volante del Audi, que espera junto a la acera. — ¿Por qué me ha parecido eso un concurso de a ver quién va más lejos? – le pregunto a Regina cuando me abre la puerta del coche.

—Porque lo era —murmura, me dedica su sonrisa enigmática y luego cierra la puerta.

—Hola, Taylor —le digo, y nuestras miradas se encuentran en el retrovisor.

—Señorita Swan —me saluda Taylor con una amplia sonrisa. Regina se sienta a mi lado, me sujeta la mano y me besa suavemente los nudillos. Tengo que echar mano de toda mi contención para no lanzarme sobre ella aquí mismo, en el asiento de atrás del coche. Oh, el asiento de atrás del coche… mmm.

—Hola —jadeo, con la boca seca.

— ¿Qué te gustaría hacer esta noche? –

—Creí que dijiste que teníamos planes –

—Oh, yo sé lo que me gustaría hacer, Emma. Te pregunto qué quieres hacer tú – Yo le sonrío radiante. —Ya veo —dice con una perversa risita—. Pues… a suplicar entonces. ¿Quieres suplicar en mi casa o en la tuya? – Inclina la cabeza y me dedica esa sonrisa tan sexy suya.

—Creo que eres muy presuntuosa, señora Mills. Pero, para variar, podríamos hacerlo en mi apartamento – Me muerdo el labio deliberadamente y su expresión se ensombrece.

—Taylor, a casa de la señorita Swan, por favor –

—Señora —asiente Taylor, y se incorpora al tráfico.

— ¿Qué tal te ha ido el día? —pregunta.

—Bien. ¿Y el tuyo? –

—Bien, gracias – Su enorme sonrisa se refleja en la mía, y vuelve a besarme la mano.

—Estás guapísima —dice.

—Tú también.

—Tu jefe, Neal Cassidy, ¿es bueno en su trabajo? – ¡Vaya! Esto sí que es un cambio de tema repentino. Frunzo el ceño.

— ¿Por qué?– Regina sonríe maliciosamente.

—Ese hombre quiere meterse en tus bragas, Emma —dice con sequedad. Siento que las mejillas me arden, abro la boca nerviosa, y echo un vistazo a Taylor.

—Bueno, que quiera lo que le dé la gana… ¿por qué estamos hablando de esto? Ya sabes que él no me interesa en absoluto. Solo es mi jefe –

—Esa es la cuestión. Quiere lo que es mío. Necesito saber si hace bien su trabajo – Me encojo de hombros.

—Creo que sí – ¿Adónde quiere ir a parar con esto?

—Bien, más le vale dejarte en paz, o acabará de patitas en la calle –

—Regina, ¿de qué hablas? No ha hecho nada malo…Todavía. Sólo se acerca demasiado –

—Si hace cualquier intento o acercamiento, me lo dices. Se llama conducta inmoral grave… o acoso sexual –

—Solo ha sido una copa después del trabajo –

—Lo digo en serio. Un movimiento en falso y se va a la calle –

—Tú no tienes poder para eso. — ¡Por Dios! Y antes de ponerle los ojos en blanco, caigo en la cuenta, y es como si chocara contra un camión de mercancías a toda velocidad—. ¿O sí, Regina? – Me dedica su sonrisa enigmática.

—Vas a comprar la empresa —murmuro horrorizada. En respuesta al pánico de mi voz aparece su sonrisa.

—No exactamente –

—Has comprado SIP. ¿Ya? – Me mira cautelosa y pestañea.

—Es posible –

— ¿La has comprado o no? –

—La he comprado – ¿Qué demonios…?

— ¿Por qué? —grito, espantada. Oh, sinceramente, esto ya es demasiado.

—Porque puedo, Emma. Necesito que estés a salvo –

— ¡Pero dijiste que no interferirías en mi carrera profesional! –

—Y no lo haré – Aparto mi mano de la suya.

—Regina… - Me faltan las palabras. Cambio de planes, esta noche no habrá sexo, no, Dios! No puedo creer que Regina Mills esté haciendo esto, es algo….

Después de un momento incomodo terriblemente silencioso, llegamos a mi departamento, tomo mi pequeño bolso y abro la puerta sin esperar a Regina, como siempre, ella se baja del carro y me sigue hasta la puerta – ¿No me dejaras pasar? – Pregunta sorprendida

- No, tengo trabajo pendiente, mañana es sábado, así que aprovecharé el fin de semana y adelantarlo – Me mira malhumorada, es que esta mujer no puede ser más controladora

— ¿Estás enfadada conmigo? –

—Sí. Claro que estoy enfadada contigo. —Estoy furiosa—. Quiero decir, ¿qué clase de ejecutiva responsable toma decisiones basadas en quien se esté tirando en ese momento? – Es mejor irme, no quiero tener una discusión con ella ahora… mañana será otro día

- Creía que… – Agacha la mirada como si se avergonzara de lo que está a punto de decir

- Que iba a ser noche de sexo y de suplicar… Yo también Mills, pero qué crees, hubo cambio de planes. Buenas noche Regina – Entro en el departamento y cierro la puerta, suspiro, de alguna forma tiene que aprender…

* * *

**Espero les guste:D **

**Dedicatorias: Como siempre a mi inspiración DJDM :3 y también para EsthefyBautista y Marymontoya17**

**Espero sus comentarios **

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS CIBERNETICOS **


	7. Chapter 7

**PUNTUAL!**

* * *

Llevo quince minutos recargada en la puerta y no he oído que el Audi arranque, por lo que supongo, que Regina sigue tras la puerta, suspiro, es que ¿Cómo es posible que compre la empresa? Estoy muy enojada con ella, creí que por fin sería nuestra noche, nuestro momento de estar a solas, las dos…. —Emma —dice con calma, mientras golpea la puerta lentamente, lo dice como si yo fuera una especie de animal acorralado. Me pongo de pie y suspiro, abro la puerta y le miro a la cara. Estoy tan enfadada con ella que mi rabia es palpable… una criatura tenebrosa que amenaza con ahogarme. —Primero, hace tiempo que no te follo… mucho tiempo, tal como yo lo siento; y segundo, quería entrar en el negocio editorial. De las cuatro empresas que hay

Seattle, SIP es la más rentable, pero está pasando por un mal momento y va a estancarse… necesita diversificarse – Yo le miro fija, gélidamente. Sus ojos son tan intensos, amenazadores incluso, pero endiabladamente sexys. Podría perderme en sus negras profundidades.

—Así que ahora eres mi jefa —replico.

—Técnicamente, soy la jefa del jefe de tu jefe –

—Y, técnicamente, esto es conducta inmoral grave: el hecho de que me esté tirando la jefa del jefe de mi jefe –

—En este momento, estás discutiendo con ella —responde Regina irritada.

—Eso es porque es una auténtica idiota —mascullo. Regina, atónita, da un paso hacia atrás. Ay, Dios. ¿He ido demasiado lejos?

— ¿Una idiota? —murmura mientras su cara adquiere una expresión divertida. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Estoy enfadada contigo, no me hagas reír!

—Sí – Me esfuerzo por mantener mi actitud de ultraje moral.

— ¿Una idiota? —repite Regina. Esta vez sus labios se tuercen para disimular una sonrisa.

— ¡No me hagas reír cuando estoy enfadada contigo! —grito. Y ella sonríe, enseñando toda la dentadura con esa sonrisa marca "Regina Mills" no sé por qué pero me recuerda demasiado a la Reina Malvada de Blancanieves…y yo no puedo contenerme. Sonrío y me echo a reír también. ¿Cómo podría no afectarme la alegría que veo en su sonrisa? —El que tenga una maldita sonrisa estúpida en la cara no significa que no esté cabreadísima contigo —digo sin aliento, intentando reprimir mi risita tonta de animadora de instituto. Aunque yo nunca fui animadora, pienso con amargura. Se inclina y creo que va a besarme, pero no lo hace. Me huele el pelo e inspira profundamente.

—Eres imprevisible, señorita Swan, como siempre. —Se incorpora de nuevo y me observa, con una chispa de humor en los ojos—. ¿Piensas invitarme o vas a enviarme a casa por ejercer mi derecho democrático, como ciudadana americana, empresaria y consumidora, de comprar lo que me dé la real gana? –

— ¿Has hablado con el doctor Hopper de eso? – Se ríe.

— ¿Vas a dejarme entrar o no, Emma? – Yo intento ponerle mala cara —morderme el labio ayuda—, pero sonrío al abrir más la puerta. Regina se da la vuelta, le hace un gesto a Taylor, y el Audi se marcha. Es raro estar con Regina Mills en el apartamento. Parece un sitio muy pequeño para ella. Sigo enfadada: su acoso no tiene límites, y ahora caigo que es así como supo que los correos de SIP estaban monitorizados. Seguramente sabe más de SIP que yo. Esa idea me resulta desagradable. ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Por qué tiene esa necesidad de mantenerme a salvo? Soy una adulta —más o menos—, por el amor de Dios… ¿Qué puedo hacer para tranquilizarle? Observo su cara mientras se pasea por la habitación como un animal enjaulado, y mi rabia disminuye. Verle aquí, en mi espacio, cuando creí que habíamos terminado, es reconfortante. Más que reconfortante… le quiero, y mi corazón se expande con un júbilo exaltado y embriagador. Ella echa un vistazo por todas partes, examinando el entorno. —Es bonito —dice.

—La abuela de Ruby lo compró para ella – Asiente abstraída y sus vivaces ojos negros descansan en los míos, me miran. —Esto… ¿quieres beber algo? —susurro, ruborizada por los nervios.

—No, gracias, Emms – Su mirada se ensombrece. ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa? — ¿Qué te gustaría hacer, Emma? —pregunta dulcemente mientras camina hacia mí, salvaje y ardiente—. Yo sé lo que quiero hacer —añade en voz baja. Me echo hacia atrás y choco contra el cemento de la cocina tipo isla.

—Sigo enfadada contigo –

—Lo sé – Me sonríe con un amago de disculpa y yo me derrito… bueno, quizá no esté tan enfadada.

— ¿Te apetece comer algo? —pregunto. Ella asiente despacio.

—Sí, a ti —murmura. Mi cuerpo se tensa de cintura para abajo. Solo su voz basta para seducirme, pero esa mirada, esa hambrienta mirada de deseo urgente… Oh, Dios. Está de pie delante de mí, sin llegar a tocarme. Baja la vista, me mira a los ojos y el calor que irradia su cuerpo me inunda. Siento un ardor sofocante que me aturde y las piernas como si fueran de gelatina, mientras un deseo oscuro me recorre las entrañas. Le deseo. — ¿Has comido hoy? —murmura.

—Un bocadillo al mediodía —susurro. No quiero hablar de comida. Entorna los ojos.

—Tienes que comer –

—La verdad es que ahora no tengo hambre… de comida –

— ¿De qué tiene hambre, señorita Swan?

—Creo que ya lo sabe, señora Mills – Se inclina y nuevamente creo que va a besarme, pero no lo hace.

— ¿Quieres que te bese, Emma? —me susurra bajito al oído.

—Sí —digo sin aliento.

— ¿Dónde? –

—Por todas partes –

—Vas a tener que especificar un poco más. Ya te dije que no pienso tocarte hasta que me supliques y me digas qué debo hacer – Estoy perdida; no está jugando limpio.

—Por favor —murmuro.

—Por favor, ¿qué? –

—Tócame –

— ¿Dónde, nena? – Está tan tentadoramente cerca, su aroma es tan embriagador… Alargo la mano, y ella se aparta inmediatamente.

—No, no —me recrimina, y abre los ojos con una repentina expresión de alarma.

— ¿Qué? – No… vuelve.

—No – Niega con la cabeza.

— ¿Nada de nada? – No puedo reprimir el anhelo de mi voz. Me mira desconcertada y su duda me envalentona. Doy un paso hacia ella, y se aparta, levanta las manos para defenderse, pero sonriendo.

—Oye, Emma – Es una advertencia, y se pasa la mano por el pelo, exasperada.

—A veces no te importa —comento quejosa—. Quizá debería ir a buscar un rotulador y podríamos hacer un mapa de las zonas prohibidas. Arquea una ceja.

—No es mala idea. ¿Dónde está tu dormitorio? – Señalo con la cabeza. ¿Está cambiando de tema aposta? – Has utilizado los tampones – Maldita sea, tiene más claro mis fechas de menstruación que yo. Al ver mi gesto le cambia la cara.

—No —mascullo.

—Ya —dice, y junta los labios en una fina línea—. Ven, comamos algo –

— ¡Creía que íbamos a acostarnos! Yo quiero acostarme contigo –

—Lo sé, nena – Sonríe y de repente viene hacia mí, me sujeta las muñecas, me atrae a sus brazos y me estrecha contra su cuerpo. —Tú tienes que comer, y yo también —murmura, y baja hacia mí sus ardientes ojos negros—. Además… la expectación es clave en la seducción, y la verdad es que ahora mismo estoy muy interesada en posponer la gratificación – Ah… ¿desde cuándo?

—Yo ya he sido seducida y quiero mi gratificación ahora. Te suplicaré, por favor —digo casi gimoteante. Me sonríe con ternura.

—Come. Estás demasiado flaca – Me besa la frente y me suelta. Esto es un juego, parte de algún plan diabólico. Le frunzo el ceño.

—Sigo enfadada porque compraras SIP, y ahora estoy enfadada porque me haces esperar —digo haciendo un puchero.

—La damita está enfadada, ¿eh? Después de comer te sentirás mejor –

—Ya sé después de qué me sentiré mejor –

—Emma Swan, estoy escandalizada —dice en tono burlón.

—Deja de burlarte de mí. No estás jugando limpio – Disimula la sonrisa mordiéndose el labio inferior. Tiene un aspecto sencillamente adorable… de Regina traviesa que juega con mi libido. Si mis armas de seducción fueran mejores, sabría qué hacer, pero no poder tocarle lo hace aún más difícil. La diosa que llevo dentro entorna los ojos y parece pensativa. Hemos de trabajar en eso. Mientras Regina y yo nos miramos fijamente —yo ardiente, molesta y anhelante, y ella, relajada, divirtiéndose a mi costa—, caigo en la cuenta de que no tengo comida en el piso. —Podría cocinar algo… pero tendremos que ir a comprar –

— ¿A comprar? –

—La comida –

— ¿No tienes nada aquí? – Se le endurece el gesto. Yo niego con la cabeza. Dios, parece bastante enfadada. —Pues vamos a comprar —dice en tono severo y, girando sobre sus talones, va hacia la puerta y me la abre de par en par.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste en un supermercado? – Regina parece fuera de lugar, pero me sigue diligentemente, cargando con la cesta de la compra.

—No me acuerdo –

— ¿La señora Jones se encarga de todas las compras? –

—Creo que Taylor la ayuda. No estoy segura –

— ¿Te parece bien algo salteado? Es rápido –

—Un salteado suena bien – Regina sonríe, sin duda imaginando qué hay detrás de mi deseo de preparar algo rápido.

— ¿Hace mucho que trabajan para ti? –

—Taylor, cuatro años, me parece. La señora Jones más o menos lo mismo. ¿Por qué no tenías comida en el apartamento? –

—Ya sabes por qué —murmuro, ruborizada.

—Fuiste tú quien me dejó —masculla, molesta.

—Ya lo sé —replico en voz muy baja; no quiero que me lo recuerde. Llegamos a la caja y nos ponemos en la cola sin hablar. Si no me hubiera ido, ¿me habrías ofrecido la alternativa vainilla?, me pregunto vagamente.

— ¿Tienes algo para beber? —dice, devolviéndome al presente.

—Cerveza… creo –

—Compraré un poco de vino – Ay, Dios. No estoy segura de qué tipo de vino tienen en el supermercado Ernie's. Regina vuelve con las manos vacías y una mueca de disgusto.

—Aquí al lado hay una buena licorería —digo enseguida.

—Veré qué tienen – Quizá deberíamos ir a su piso, y así no pasaríamos por todo este lío. Le veo salir por la puerta muy decidida, con su elegancia natural. Dos mujeres que entran se paran y se quedan mirando. Ah, sí, mirad a mi Cincuenta Sombras, pienso con cierto desaliento. Le deseo tal como le recuerdo, en mi cama, pero se está haciendo mucho de rogar. A lo mejor yo debería hacer lo mismo. La diosa que llevo dentro asiente frenéticamente. Y mientras hago cola, se nos ocurre un plan. Mmm…

Regina entra las bolsas de la compra al apartamento. Ha cargado con ellas todo el camino desde que salimos de la tienda. Se le ve muy rara, muy distinta de su porte habitual de presidenta.

—Se te ve muy… doméstica –

—Nadie me había acusado de eso antes —dice con sequedad. Coloca las bolsas sobre la encimera de la isla de la cocina. Mientras yo empiezo a vaciarlas, ella saca una botella de vino y busca un sacacorchos.

—Este sitio aún es nuevo para mí. Me parece que el abridor está en ese cajón de allí —digo, señalando con la barbilla. Esto parece tan… normal. Dos personas que se están conociendo, que se disponen a comer. Y, sin embargo, es tan raro. El miedo que siempre sentía en su presencia ha desaparecido. Ya hemos hecho tantas cosas juntas que me ruborizo solo de pensarlo, y aun así apenas le conozco.

— ¿En qué estás pensando? – Regina interrumpe mis fantasías mientras se quita la gabardina negra y la deja sobre el sofá.

—En lo poco que te conozco, en realidad – Se me queda mirando y sus ojos se apaciguan.

—Me conoces mejor que nadie –

—No creo que eso sea verdad – De pronto, y totalmente en contra de mi voluntad, "Maléfica" aparece en mi mente.

—La cuestión, Emma es que soy una persona muy, muy cerrada – Me ofrece una copa de vino blanco.

—Salud —dice.

—Salud —contesto, y bebo un sorbo mientras ella mete la botella en la nevera.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte con eso? —pregunta.

—No, no hace falta… siéntate –

—Me gustaría ayudar – Parece sincera.

—Puedes picar las verduras – Le pongo delante una tabla para cortar y unos pimientos rojos. Comienza a picar, concentrada en lo que hace, haciendo cada corte a perfección, es Regina Mills, todo en ella es perfecto, me reclama mi subconsciente

— Creí que no cocinabas, debo admitir que pensé que no sabías – Digo mirándola fijamente

—No porque sea una empresaria exitosa y millonaria, no como Emma –

—No, me refiero a qué, creí que todo lo hacía la señora Jones –

— No, me gusta cocinar, aunque sólo lo hago en mi tiempo libre, y normalmente sólo hago postres, los de manzana me quedan deliciosos – Me quedo atónita por su confesión, no sabía que la enigmática Regina Mills fuera una experta en la cocina, sonrío y me hago a un lado mientras ella comienza a moverse con destreza por la cocina, pasa al lado mío y le rozo y se aparta. La diosa que llevo dentro se incorpora y observa.

—Parece bastante fácil – Digo sin apartar la vista de sus manos, es mucho mejor que yo en la cocina. Ella me mira impasible un momento y después regresa a lo que estaba haciendo. Por favor… así estaremos aquí todo el día. Me lavo las manos y busco el wok, el aceite y los demás ingredientes que necesita, rozándole repetidas veces: con la cadera, el brazo, la espalda, las manos. Toquecitos inocentes. Cada vez que lo hago, ella se queda muy quieta.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo, Emma —murmura sombría

—Te estoy pasando y buscando todo lo que necesitas —digo, moviendo las pestañas. Cojo otro cuchillo y me coloco a su lado para pelar y cortar el ajo, las chalotas y las judías verdes, chocando con ella a cada momento.

—Lo haces bastante bien —musita mientras empieza a pasar todo lo que corto al sartén

— ¿Picar? —Le miro y aleteo las pestañas—. Son años de práctica – Vuelvo a rozarle, está vez con el trasero. Ella se queda inmóvil otra vez.

—Si vuelves a hacer eso, Emma, te follaré en el suelo de la cocina – Oh, vaya, esto funciona.

—Primero tendrás que suplicarme –

— ¿Me estás desafiando? –

—Puede – Apaga la estufa y, lentamente, da un paso hacia mí. Le arden los ojos. Se inclina a mi lado. El aceite del wok deja de crepitar casi al instante.

—Creo que comeremos después —dice—. Mete el pollo en la nevera – Esta es una frase que nunca habría esperado oír de labios de Regina Mills, y solo ella puede hacer que suene erótica, muy erótica. Cojo el bol con los dados de pollo, le pongo un plato encima con manos algo temblorosas y lo guardo en la nevera. Cuando me doy la vuelta, ella está a mi lado.

* * *

**Espero y les gustase**

**Dedicatorias: En especial, solamente se lo dedicaré a DJDM por su apoyo continuo asdfghjkl GRACIAS**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS **

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS CIBERNETICOS**


	8. Chapter 8

**Y aquí estoy, con el nuevo capitulo, espero les guste **

* * *

— ¿Así que vas a suplicar? —susurro, mirando audazmente sus ojos turbios.

—No, Emma. —Menea la cabeza—. Nada de súplicas – Su voz es tenue y seductora. Y nos quedamos mirándonos la una a la otra el ambiente se va cargando, casi saltan chispas, sin que ninguna diga nada, solo mirando. Me muerdo el labio cuando el deseo por esa mujer me domina con ánimo de venganza, incendia mi cuerpo, me roba el aliento, me inunda de cintura para abajo. Veo mis reacciones reflejadas en su semblante, en sus ojos. De golpe, me agarra por las caderas y me arrastra hacia ella, mientras yo hundo las manos en su cabello y su boca me reclama. Me empuja contra la nevera, y oigo la vaga protesta de la hilera de botellas y tarros en el interior, mientras su lengua encuentra la mía. Yo jadeo en su boca, y una de sus manos me sujeta el pelo y me echa hacia atrás la cabeza mientras nos besamos salvajemente. —¿Qué quieres, Emma? —jadea.

—A ti —gimo.

— ¿Dónde? –

—En la cama – Me suelta, toma mi mano y nos lleva hasta mi dormitorio. Me deja de pie junto a la cama, se inclina y enciende la luz de la mesita. Echa una ojeada rápida a la habitación y se apresura a correr la cortina.

— ¿Ahora qué? —dice en voz baja.

—Hazme el amor –

— ¿Cómo? – Madre mía.

—Tienes que decírmelo, nena – Por Dios…

—Desnúdame —digo ya jadeando. Ella sonríe, mete el dedo índice en el escote de mi blusa y tira hacia ella.

—Buena chica —murmura, y sin apartar sus ardientes ojos de mí, empieza a desabrocharme despacio. Con cuidado, apoyo las manos en sus brazos para mantener el equilibrio. Ella no protesta. Sus brazos son una zona segura. Cuando ha terminado con los botones, ella me saca la blusa por encima de los hombros, y yo le suelto para dejar que la prenda caiga al suelo. Se inclina hasta la cintura de mis vaqueros, desabrocha el botón y baja la cremallera. —Dime lo que quieres, Emma – Le centellean los ojos. Separa los labios y respira entrecortadamente.

—Bésame desde aquí hasta aquí —susurro deslizando un dedo desde la base de la oreja hasta la garganta. Ella me aparta el pelo de esa línea de fuego y se inclina, dejando un rastro de besos suaves y cariñosos por el trazado de mi dedo, y luego de vuelta. —Mis vaqueros y las bragas –murmuro, y ella, pegado a mi cuello, sonríe antes de dejarse caer de rodillas ante mí. Oh, me siento tan poderosa. Mete los pulgares en mis pantalones y me los quita con cuidado por las piernas junto con mis bragas. Yo doy un paso al lado para librarme de los zapatos y la ropa, de manera que me quedo solo con el sujetador. Ella se para y alza la mirada expectante, pero no se levanta.

— ¿Ahora qué, Emma? –

—Bésame —musito.

— ¿Dónde? –

—Ya sabes dónde –

— ¿Dónde? – Ah, es implacable. Avergonzada, señalo rápidamente la cúspide de mis muslos y ella sonríe de par en par. Cierro los ojos, mortificada pero al mismo tiempo increíblemente excitada.

—Oh, encantada —dice entre risas. Me besa y despliega la lengua, su lengua experta en dar placer. Yo gimo y me agarro a su cabello. Ella no para, me rodea el clítoris con la lengua y me vuelve loca, una vez y otra, una vuelta y otra. Ahhh… solo hace… ¿cuánto? Oh…

—Regina, por favor —suplico. No quiero correrme de pie. No tengo fuerzas.

— ¿Por favor qué, Emma? –

—Hazme el amor –

—Es lo que hago —susurra, exhalando suavemente en mi entrepierna.

—No. Te quiero dentro de mí –

— ¿Estás segura? –

—Por favor – Continúa en su exquisita y dulce tortura. Gimo en voz alta. —Regina… por favor –

Se levanta y me mira de arriba abajo, y en sus labios brilla la prueba de mi excitación. Es tan erótico…

— ¿Y bien? —pregunta.

— ¿Y bien, qué? —digo sin aliento y mirándole con un ansia febril.

—Yo sigo vestida – Le miro boquiabierta y confundida. ¿Desnudarle? Sí, eso puedo hacerlo. Me acerco a ella y bajó uno de los tirantes del vestido, pero ella da un paso atrás. —Ah, no —me riñe. Por Dios, quiere decir, la falda del vestido. Uf… y eso me da una idea. La diosa que llevo dentro me aclama a gritos me pongo de rodillas ante ella. Con dedos temblorosos y bastante torpeza, le subo el vestido un poco más arriba de sus nalgas, después tiro de su tanga hacia abajo, Dios! Esta mujer derrocha pasión, su sexo brilla por lo mojada que está ¡Dios mío! Alzo la vista a través de las pestañas, y ella me está mirando con… ¿qué? ¿Inquietud? ¿Asombro? ¿Sorpresa? Da un paso a un lado para zafarse de la tanga, se quita los tacones con una maestría sorprendente. Con mi dedo índice recorro lentamente su sexo, como ella me ha enseñado. Gime y se tensa, respirando con dificultad entre los dientes apretados. Con mucho tiento, me acerco y abro vagina mientras chupo el clítoris…fuerte. Mmm, sabe tan bien… —Ah. Emma… oh, despacio – Me coge la cabeza tiernamente, y yo succiono más fuerte, tan fuerte como puedo. —Joder —masculla. Oh, es un sonido agradable, sugerente y sexy, así que vuelvo a hacerlo, hago girar la lengua alrededor del pequeño botón hinchado. Mmm… me siento como Afrodita. —Emma, ya basta. Para – Vuelvo a hacerlo (suplica, Mills, suplica), y otra vez. —Emms, ya has demostrado lo que querías —gruñe entre dientes—. No quiero correrme en tu boca – Lo hago otra vez, y ella se inclina, me agarra por los hombros, me pone en pie de golpe y me tira sobre la cama. Se quita el vestido completamente. Está jadeando, como yo. —Quítate el sujetador —ordena. Me incorporo y hago lo que me dice. —Túmbate. Quiero mirarte – Me tumbo, y alzo la vista hacia ella. Le deseo tanto. Me mira y se relame. —Eres preciosa, Emma Swan – Se inclina sobre la cama, y lentamente se arrastra sobre mí, besándome al hacerlo. Besa mis dos pechos y juguetea con mis pezones por turnos, mientras yo jadeo y me retuerzo debajo de ella, pero no se detiene. No… Para. Te deseo.

—Regina, por favor –

— ¿Por favor, qué? —murmura entre mis pechos.

—Te quiero dentro de mí –

— ¿Ah, sí? –

—Por favor – Sin dejar de mirarme, me separa las piernas con las suyas y mueve su mano hasta que la posiciona sobre mi entrepierna. Sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, me penetra con dos dedos con un ritmo deliciosamente lento. Cierro los ojos, deleitándome en la lentitud, en la sensación exquisita de su posesión, e instintivamente arqueo la pelvis para recibirle, para unirme a ella, gimiendo en voz alta. Ella retira sus dedos suavemente y vuelve a penetrarme muy despacio. Mis dedos encuentran el camino hasta su pelo sedoso y rebelde, y ella sigue moviéndose muy despacio, dentro y fuera una y otra vez. —Más rápido, Regina, más rápido… por favor – Baja la vista, me mira triunfante y me besa con dureza, y luego empieza a mover su mano de verdad, y sé que esto no durará mucho. Adopta un ritmo palpitante. Yo empiezo a acelerarme, mis piernas se tensan debajo de ella.

—Vamos, nena —gime—. Dámelo. Sus palabras son mi detonante, y estallo de forma escandalosa, arrolladora, en un millón de pedazos en torno a sus dedos.

Cuando recobro la cordura, abro los ojos y alzo la mirada a la cara de la mujer que amo. Regina tiene una expresión suave, tierna. Frota su nariz contra la mía, se apoya en los codos y, tomando mis manos entre las suyas, las coloca junto a mi cabeza. Sospecho que, por desgracia, lo hace para que no le toque. Me besa los labios con dulzura mientras sale de mí. —He echado de menos esto —dice en voz baja.

—Yo también —susurro. Me coge por la barbilla y me besa con fuerza. Un beso apasionado y suplicante, ¿pidiendo qué? No lo sé, y eso me deja sin aliento.

—No vuelvas a dejarme —me implora, mirándome con seriedad a lo más profundo de mis ojos.

—Vale —murmuro, y le sonrío. Me responde con una sonrisa deslumbrante: de alivio, euforia y placer adolescente, combinados en una mirada encantadora que derretiría el más frío de los corazones—. Gracias por el iPod –

—No se merecen, Emma –

— ¿Cuál es tu canción favorita de todas las que hay? –

—Eso sería darte demasiada información. —Sonríe satisfecho—. Venga, prepárame algo de comer, muchacha, estoy hambrienta —añade, incorporándose de repente en la cama y arrastrándome con ella.

— ¿Muchacha? —digo con una risita.

—Muchacha. Comida, ahora, por favor –

—Ya que lo pide con tanta amabilidad, señora… Me pondré ahora mismo – Al levantarme rápidamente de la cama, la almohada se mueve y aparece debajo el globo deshinchado del helicóptero. Regina lo coge y me mira, desconcertada.

—Ese es mi globo —digo con afán posesivo mientras cojo mi bata y me envuelvo con ella. Oh, Dios… ¿por qué ha tenido que encontrar eso?

— ¿En tu cama? —murmura.

—Sí. —Me ruborizo—. Me ha hecho compañía –

—Qué afortunado, _Charlie Tango _—dice con aire sorprendido. Sí, soy una sentimental, Mills, porque te quiero.

—Mi globo —digo otra vez, doy media vuelta y me encamino hacia la cocina, y ella se queda sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Regina y yo estamos sentadas en la alfombra persa de Ruby, comiendo con palillos salteado de pollo con fideos de unos boles blancos de porcelana y bebiendo Pinot Grigio blanco frío. Regina está apoyada en el sofá con sus largas piernas estiradas hacia delante. Tiene el pelo alborotado, lleva la tanga y el sostén, nada más. De fondo suena el Buena Vista Social Club del iPod de Regina. —Esto está muy bueno —dice elogiosamente mientras ataca la comida. Yo estoy sentada a su lado con las piernas cruzadas, comiendo vorazmente como si estuviera muerta de hambre y admirando sus piernas desnudas.

—Casi siempre cocino yo. Ruby no sabe cocinar –

— ¿Te enseñó tu madre? –

—La verdad es que no —digo con sorna—. Cuando empecé a interesarme por la cocina, mi madre estaba viviendo con su marido número tres en Mansfield, Texas. Y David… bueno, él habría sobrevivido a base de tostadas y comida preparada de no ser por mí. Regina se me queda mirando.

— ¿No vivías en Texas con tu madre? –

—Su marido, y yo… no nos llevábamos bien. Y yo echaba de menos a David. El matrimonio no duró mucho. Creo que mi madre acabó recuperando el sentido común. Nunca habla de él —añado en voz baja. Creo que esa es una etapa oscura de su vida de la que nunca hablamos.

— ¿Así que te quedaste en Washington a vivir con tu padrastro? –

—Viví muy poco tiempo en Texas y luego volví con David –

—Lo dices como si hubieras cuidado de él —observa con ternura.

—Supongo —digo encogiéndome de hombros.

—Estás acostumbrada a cuidar a la gente – El deje de su voz me llama la atención y levanto la vista.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto, sorprendida por su expresión cauta.

—Yo quiero cuidarte – En sus ojos luminosos brilla una emoción inefable. El ritmo de mi corazón se acelera.

—Ya lo he notado —musito—. Solo que lo haces de una forma extraña – Arquea una ceja.

—No sé hacerlo de otro modo —dice quedamente.

—Sigo enfadada contigo porque compraras SIP – Sonríe.

—Lo sé, pero no me iba a frenar porque tú te enfadaras, nena –

— ¿Qué voy a decirles a mis compañeros de trabajo, a Neal? – Entorna los ojos.

—Ese cabrón más vale que vigile –

— ¡Regina! —le riño—. Es mi jefe – Regina aprieta con fuerza los labios, que se convierten en una línea muy fina.

—No se lo digas —dice.

— ¿Que no les diga qué –

—Que soy la propietaria. El principio de acuerdo se firmó ayer. La noticia no se puede hacer pública hasta dentro de cuatro semanas, durante las cuales habrá algunos cambios en la dirección de SIP –

—Oh… ¿me quedaré sin trabajo? —pregunto, alarmada.

—Sinceramente, lo dudo —dice Regina con sarcasmo, intentando disimular una sonrisa.

—Si me marcho y encuentro otro trabajo, ¿comprarás esa empresa también? —insinúo burlona.

—No estarás pensando en irte, ¿verdad? – Su expresión cambia, vuelve a ser cautelosa.

—Posiblemente. No creo que me hayas dejado otra opción –

—Sí, compraré esa empresa también —dice categórica. Yo vuelvo a mirarle ceñuda. Es una situación en la que tengo las de perder.

— ¿No crees que estás siendo excesivamente protectora? –

—Sí, soy perfectamente consciente de que eso es lo que parece –

—Que alguien llame al doctor Hopper—murmuro. Ella deja en el suelo el bol vacío y me mira impasible. Suspiro. No quiero discutir. Me levanto y lo recojo. — ¿Quieres algo de postre? –

— ¡Ahora te escucho! —dice con una sonrisa lasciva.

—Yo no. — ¿Por qué yo no? La diosa que llevo dentro despierta de su letargo y se sienta erguida, toda oídos—. Tenemos helado. De vainilla —digo con una risita.

— ¿En serio? —La sonrisa de Regina se ensancha—. Creo que podríamos hacer algo con eso – ¿Qué? Me lo quedo mirando estupefacta y ella se pone de pie ágilmente. —¿Puedo quedarme? —pregunta.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? –

—Toda la noche –

—Lo había dado por sentado —digo ruborizándome.

—Bien. ¿Dónde está el helado? –

—En el hormo – Le sonrío con dulzura. Inclina la cabeza a un lado, suspira y cabecea.

—El sarcasmo es la expresión más baja de la inteligencia, señorita Swan – Sus ojos centellean. Oh, Dios. ¿Qué planea? —Todavía puedo tumbarte en mis rodillas – Yo pongo los boles en el fregadero.

— ¿Tienes esas bolas plateadas? – Ella se palpa cuerpo, sus pechos, el trasero ¡Oh Dios!

—Muy graciosa. No voy por ahí con un juego de recambio. En el despacho no me sirven de mucho –

—Me alegra mucho oír eso, señora Mills, y creí que habías dicho que el sarcasmo era la expresión más baja de la inteligencia –

—Bien, Emma, mi nuevo lema es: «Si no puedes vencerles, únete a ellos – Le miro boquiabierta. No puedo creer que acabe de decir eso. Y ella me sonríe satisfecha y por lo visto perversamente encantada consigo misma. Se da la vuelta, abre el congelador y saca un tarro del mejor helado de vainilla. —Esto servirá — Añade, diciendo cada palabra muy despacio, pronunciando claramente todas las sílabas.

* * *

**Ya se imaginaran lo que se aproxima, así que espero que me dejen muchos comentarios :D **

**Gracias por su paiencia, por los comentarios y favoritos, a todos los que siguen la historia**

**DEDICATORIA: A Irina por estar en Twitter conmigo y preguntado continuamente por la historia, y obviamente no puede faltar la dedicatoria para DJDM por su paciencia e ideas para cambiar un poco la historia **

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS CIBERNETICOS**


End file.
